31 Days of Maiko
by Alabaster86
Summary: May is Maiko Month. How could Alabaster resist? 31 drabbles and one-shots with various ratings, all, naturally, featuring my OTP.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Tumblr is hosting a Maiko Month this May...**_

_**Maiko Month**_

_**Prompt #1: Modern**_

**Partnership**

Not much time had passed; yet the old ways of the Fire Nation, old traditions, certain protocols had already been sent with a resounding kick back into the past. Neither Mai nor Zuko had strategized against the older men of the council, sitting up nights looking for ways to drive them batty. Yet, the young couple did. And it was precisely because they were a partnership in all things.

The men muttered amongst themselves, talking behind their hands, whenever Mai entered the throne room at Zuko's side. He wanted her there. He _needed_ Mai there, her ability to sort through the detritus and get the kernel of truth or importance at the centre of every issue or diatribe. Mai was invaluable.

And she, Mai was there to temper his flames, be practical and ruthless. Zuko wanted to please all sides. That was impossible. Zuko led with his heart more than his head. It wasn't that he was stupid. He had a fine mind, in fact. But emotions, wild and fiery, coloured everything for him. He was learning, but it would take years before composure and practicality guided his decisions alongside his good and decent core.

"I never get tired of their expressions." Mai giggled softly into Zuko's chest as he held her close. "Do they expect me to vanish one day?"

That thought, that word, chilled Zuko for a moment. If Mai did vanish, he would lead a half life, only exist, shrink down into a tiny core of pain and misery.

"You're _not _vanishing." The force of his words took Mai by surprise.

"No, not if I can help it, Zuko." Her second giggle was trapped somewhere inside. "Not from the throne room and not from the palace and not from your bed." She pulled back and cupped his scarred cheek, running her thumb along the rough ridges of flesh. "Come on; they're waiting for us."

~~~~0000~~~~

The throne room was hot and the council members shifted uncomfortably in their seats, dabbing at wrinkled foreheads with handkerchiefs. Mai smirked as she imagined Zuko raising the wall of fire, making the room sizzle. But then she would suffer too. While Zuko kept her warm on cool nights or when abroad in less tropical nations, cooling her down was not within his talents. So she beckoned a servant over and requested iced tea for everyone. It was a small gesture, but a thoughtful one. Sometimes Mai believed all the men labeled her a power hungry harpy. It was fortunate that Mai did not care what they thought of her. She let her eyes roam over each man.

And so the meeting began, everyone clutching their cool drinks, the fire down so low it was no longer visible.

"The modern Fire Nation was founded on its strong military, my lord. I believe these cutbacks are a mistake."

_You think all Zuko's ideas are a mistake, Councilman Harima. _

"What was modern then is not modern now. It truly is a new world, councilmen. And we need to change with it. Mai and I, we're the faces of the modern Fire Nation; not my father and not my grandfather and not my great grandfather."

"I don't like it; we don't like it. She shouldn't be here. It's not the way things are done. Surely your, your…_partner_, can find other ways to be productive."

"Soon enough a wedding will make all things right in your world, Harima. Mai stays as long as she wishes too. I wonder sometimes if you feel threatened by her presence here. Is that it?" Zuko glowered at the balding man, but kept his temper.

Mai was proud. And loved Zuko all the more for standing his ground where she was concerned. One hand caressed one of many hidden blades. She was ready for anything. A man with damaged pride was a dangerous creature. But Harima allowed Zuko the victory and sat back down.

~~~~0000~~~~

They lounged outdoors later, when the sun had retreated and the moon taken its place, stars silver pinpricks in the tapestry of black. Mai cuddled against Zuko's side, her head close to his heart.

"Thank you," she stated. Her gravelly voice was low and he hardly heard her.

Zuko shrugged, dislodging Mai's head. "I didn't do anything."

Mai burrowed into him once more. Her ebony hair, long and loose, veiled delicate features. "Yes, you did. You spoke up for me."

"You're my Mai," he replied simply. "I always will."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prompt #2: Injustice**_

_**All Wrong**_

"I don't understand." Mai chewed the inside of her cheek and fought to maintain the control that was second nature to her. She was twelve years old and devastated by the news Azula had delivered with unrestrained glee. Blinking stupidly, like some animal just roused from sleep, Mai tucked her hands back inside her sleeves. "What did he do wrong?" She knew well enough, knew the rules of the Agni Kai, knew about Fire Nation notions of honour and respect. But all that escaped her now. Shock and anger and the idea of weeks, months, years without Zuko limited her ability to think with any clarity.

"He refused to fight. He fell to his knees and begged, tears streaming down his face. He shamed himself and our father and the entire nation. He deserved the burn and he deserves the banishment too." Azula spoke in sharp perfunctory barks.

It was wrong, all of it, _everything._ No matter the circumstances, a father should not raise a fist of fire and shove it into his son's face. A father should not stand by while his son screams in tortured agony, his skin sizzling and popping like meat on a grill. A father should not cast his son away like a worn out robe, no longer good for anything.

Inside her sleeves, Mai dug sharp nails into her palms. Her alertness increased and she blinked once, deliberately, giving the princess a cool gaze. Her hands throbbed, nothing compared to the pain Zuko felt now and would feel for….

_Forever_

Mai knew of emotional scars. She hid them beneath layers and layers of apathy. She might hurt but she wasn't going to show it, not to the world and not to her parents, not any longer. Only a few had borne witness to her pain. And Zuko was one of them.

"Of course; whatever you say." Mai turned away from Azula, her movements slow and steady, calculated.

The princess examined her friend with intelligent amber eyes. She had wanted more of a reaction and was disappointed. And she knew that beneath Mai's calm lay something else. Azula would continue to dig, to pick away at Mai until some part of her shell chipped or cracked, until it split open and the real Mai was exposed.

"Where are you going now? Don't bother trying to see Zuko. He's been drugged and when he_ is _awake, you can see the shame in his eyes, well the _good_ one anyway. "

Mai's shoulder twitched at that. "I need to go home now."

She didn't really. And no comfort awaited her there. It was up to Mai to take care of herself, somehow smooth the sharp edges of her grief away. Walking steadily, her head tall, Mai did not look back at the princess. And the palace seemed a nightmare place now; cold and harsh and soon without Zuko.

She snuck up the stairs to her room, careful to make no noise, and once inside wrapped her arms about her now trembling frame. Hugging herself, Mai wept.

~~~~0000~~~~

**A/N: Hello, is anyone there? Feedback anyone? I feel as though I shouldn't bother any longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Maiko Month**_

_**Prompt#3: Lust**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Driven**_

Driven by the ache between her legs, Mai searched the palace for Zuko. She gave up any pretence of decorum and began to run, ebony hair bouncing along her shoulders, red robes floating up behind her like cloth wings. Servants shrieked and dived out of her way, shaking their heads, each one of them aware of Mai's goal.

"Have you seen the Fire Lord?" She tossed the words out, letting them fly, hoping someone would catch them.

One brave servant pointed toward the library. Mai smirked and continued her quest. She pushed open the double doors, ornate things, fierce dragons carved into the panels and swirling about gold handles. Mai didn't like the doors. They gave a false impression of the room inside. _It _was simple; shelf upon shelf upon shelf lining the walls, books organized by genre and then by author, cushioned window seats, chairs and tables with clean lines, plain rugs on the wood floor, plain curtains on the windows, potted plants near each source of light, drinking up the sun. A curved staircase led to a second floor of sorts, more of an alcove really. Mai retreated there when the pressures of daily life became too much. That's where she found Zuko. It was _his_ retreat too.

As she climbed, the tingling in her sex became more pronounced. She squeezed her thighs together, moaning low under her breath. Zuko, unaware as of yet, stared out a small window, the sun bathing his face with its cheerful glow. The sight tore the breath from Mai and she gasped, grabbing hold of the narrow railing. She moved faster, and as she approached Zuko, he turned around, acknowledged the look in her eyes and helped to cover the distance.

Mai reached up and around, grabbing hold of Zuko's hair and yanking him close. Lust overwhelmed them both as it often did. It was a force in their lives, an entity that thrust them forward and together, into each other, over and under and everywhere. They gave into its power willingly, embraced it, let it take charge. Too many years Mai had repressed this emotion and that emotion, maintaining tight control. She could let go now, with Zuko and letting go was freedom. Zuko was glad to join Mai on her journey.

"Been thinking about you," Mai rasped in his ear.

Zuko reached up under her robes. "Yeah, you _have_." He sounded smug and confident, so sure of Mai's love and desire for him. And that turned Mai on all the more. She twisted under his touch, wanting everything and wanting it right now.

The library was silent but for their heavy breathing and whispered demands. They stopped for a moment, taking each other in. And then Zuko lay Mai down, and with deliberateness undressed her, touching, kissing, drawing in her scent.

"Please." She pleaded. "Now."

"Now," Zuko agreed.

And then they were lost completely in each other.

~~~~0000~~~~

**A/N: Reviews are nice. Let me know what you think of the drabbles so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Maiko Month**_

_**Prompt #4: Sympathy**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Simple Things**_

Watching Zuko from behind a row of sun baked bushes, Mai flinched. The prince tore clumps of grass from the soil, tossing them into the pond, heedless of the turtleducklings that swam frantic circles around their mother. He was crying. Mai could tell even from her hiding spot. Little smudges of dirt stained his cheeks. He'd been wiping away tears.

The little girl, just nine, bit the inside of her lip in concentration. She needed a plan of some sort. Flagrant displays of emotion discomfited her. She internalized her feelings, had been forced to really, so dealing with tears and such obvious sorrow would be a challenge. Words were no good. Mai didn't know what to say. Taking one hesitant step, she moved around the shrubbery. Out in the open now, exposed, Mai thrust her hands into her pockets and took another step forward. She peered around, making certain that Princess Azula was nowhere about.

Safe, she edged forward again. She rubbed a stone she kept inside her pocket, some pretty thing she'd discovered in her own back garden one day. It reminded her vaguely of a heart and Mai hoped one day to give it to Zuko.

When she was just a few feet away, Zuko took notice. He jerked his head up. His lip curled in a snarl and venomous words hung on his tongue. Mai blinked nervously but continued her trek. Once he realized it was Mai, not his sister, the prince relaxed, though he found it difficult to meet Mai's gaze.

"S, sorry," he murmured when the girl crouched beside him, arms hugging her knees tight.

She shrugged, feigning indifference. The turtleducklings and their mother seemed to have forgiven Zuko. They crowded the shoreline of the little pond, chirping and quacking, looking for something more substantial than dirt. The prince reached into a small sack that sat beside him and pulled out a piece of stale bread. Ripping it into tiny pieces, Zuko scattered the bits near the creatures and watched with the slightest of smiles as they gobbled them up, ravenous babies and protective mother.

He offered Mai a chunk, handing it over without looking. She followed his lead, tearing the bread into bite size morsels before laying them before the turtleducks. She smiled too, wondering at the frantic feeding of the creatures. They seemed desperate almost, as if afraid they might never eat again.

"What's wrong?" Her words hovered in the space between them, fragile things, softly spoken. She gave him the gentlest of nudges.

Zuko sniffled and swiped at his nose. Finally, he glanced up at her. His rich gold eyes swam with emotion. They were difficult for Mai to look at. "Lu Ten." His voice quavered. "My cousin, he's dead. He's gone and he's never coming back." Zuko buried his face in his knees. Small shoulders shook with his weeping.

Dead; someone was dead. How did you deal with that? What should she say? 'Sorry' was inadequate, though she _was_. Shifting a bit closer, she reached inside her pocket for the rock. It felt good in her hand, warm and solid. Mai would miss its weight.

"Here," she offered, holding out her hand, palm upwards, the rock flat on its surface. "I found this and I like it and it's yours."

Zuko gave her a quizzical stare before snatching the rock from her hand. He was warmer and his skin felt good. She would miss that too.

"Are you sure?" It was such a simple gift. Zuko was a prince, after all. What could a rock mean to him? But his face shone with gratitude now and something Mai took for affection. For a moment at least, she had assuaged his grief. "Thank you."

Mai nodded and they went back to feeding the turtleducks.

**~~~~0000~~~~**

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying these. Some future ones have been a real challenge and some I can't wait to share. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt#5: Hush**

**Rating: K**

**The Space Between**

"You guys sure don't talk much." Ty Lee gave Mai and Zuko a strange look. "I never hear anything."

Mai snorted and set her cup of tea down before the hot liquid ended up on her lap. "So, what, you eavesdrop now?"

"N, no, I do not," the Kyoshi Warrior retorted immediately. "It's just, you know, when I walk by a room with you two in it, it's always silent. And you're not _alway_s kissing; though you _do_ kiss a lot."

Giving Zuko a sidelong look, Mai smirked. His unmarred cheek pink, Zuko swirled the tea in his cup, watching the green liquid climb up first one side and then the other.

"Maybe you don't listen hard enough."

"What does that mean?" Ty Lee was exasperated now and eager to solve Mai's little mystery. "Do you talk in really low voices or something? C'mon Mai, c'mon, Zuko. What gives?" Mai shrugged and said no more. Zuko downed the rest of his tea before nibbling on a sandwich. "Fine; be like that."

Ty Lee bounded out of the room, all rubbery limbs and endless energy. She was exhausting, sweet and well-meaning, but still…

And the little sitting room where Mai and Zuko often ate lunch, a forgotten room in a forgotten part of the palace, was quiet once more. Mai leaned against Zuko, bringing her legs up onto the sofa. He refilled her cup before resting his head atop hers for a brief moment.

Ty Lee was right in one sense. Mai and Zuko exchanged few actual words. Most of their communication occurred during the space and time between, the lull and the hush when words were too much and not enough. It was a secret language, one they fell into naturally when they were children. Neither much for words, it worked well. The body told its own story, their two bodies together told _another_ one, a story of love and pain and sacrifice and joy, the story of Mai and Zuko.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Maiko Month**_

_**Prompt #6: Decadence**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Live for the Moment**_

"What's the matter?" Mai approached Zuko from behind, wrapping her arms about his waist and pressing her face into his back.

He was staring out the window, that contemplative expression he wore so often on his face. Behind them, on a low table in Mai's room, was a feast. Servants had spent the day preparing every delicacy. The warm dishes grew cold and the cold ones grew warm. Mai was irritated but pushed that aside. She worried too.

"It just seems wrong." He wriggled out of her embrace, turned around and gestured at the table. "Look at it all. And there are only two of us."

"So…." Mai shrugged. "We eat what we want. And they take away the rest." It was simple enough. What was his problem?

She knew only bits and pieces about Zuko's three years of banishment. The prince felt so much and agonized over everything and sometimes it seemed he was bursting with things to tell her, bursting like an overripe piece of fruit. But then he retreated back into himself, harbouring whatever trauma he had experienced, hoarding people and places. Mai wondered if he enjoyed the suffering or considered it some sort of penance. She had to admit that part of her did not want to hear. She brushed off his gloom and his moping with a quick kiss or a few sarcastic words, uttered with a smile, and hoped he would push it all aside again and just focus on the present.

It had been so long, after all, so horribly long. And now they were together again. Was it so wrong to want to luxuriate a bit, spoil themselves and just enjoy being together? Perhaps that was childish. Mai knew full well that emotions not acknowledged festered away, and the poison spread, tainting everything. Perhaps it was selfish too. She didn't want to share Zuko with three lost years. They had no claim.

"I'm used to simpler things." Behind that brief explanation was so much more. He implored her with gold eyes.

"Well, you're home now. _Things_ are different. You're a prince." Mai paused and then shot out angrily. "Sometime I think you don't really want to be here."

"That's not true." He shouted the words and threw his hands up. "I waited three long years. _Home,_" Zuko's voice cracked, "is all I thought about."

Mai met his gaze briefly before staring down at the carpet. She slid a hand into her sleeve, seeking the comfort and matter-of-factness of cool metal. Rubbing a finger along the blade's handle, she took slow breaths. Home meant _her_ as well. The way he said the word, the way he stared at her; she hadn't been alone in her hope all that time. He'd hoped too, hoped to see her again.

"Enjoy it," she suggested, pointing to the meal. "Enjoy me."

Taking his hand, she guided him to the plump red cushions on the floor. They sat and they ate and they snuck shy glances at each other. Neither said much of anything. But the tension had evaporated, drifted out the open window to infect the sweet night air. The meal was decadent and each flavor a delight. They stuffed themselves without guilt and then lay back, stretching out together, the cushions providing a layer of comfort between body and floor.

"Thanks, Mai." He had not enjoyed a meal so much for as far back as he could recall. Zuko maneuvered his hand so that it touched hers. Eventually he cradled it in his, stroking her palm, the tiny calluses on her fingers His warmth leapt into Mai and she grew drowsy. "I did enjoy it…everything."

"Good," she answered. "Now let me sleep."

Zuko gave a throaty chuckle before allowing his full belly and Mai's nearness carry him off to slumber as well.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Maiko Month**_

_**Prompt #7: Entanglement**_

_**Nothing Stays the Same**_

"I _hate _this." Zuko hissed the three words in Mai's ear. His expression was sourer than a sack full of lemons. The Fire Lord was anything but dignified as he slammed his head down onto the table and groaned. "Everything's all complicated now."

They sat in the Jasmine Dragon, Ba Sing Se's most famous tea shop and home to Zuko's much adored Uncle Iroh. It was officially closed, though Iroh's assistant still puttered about in the well stocked kitchen, baking and brewing various teas. The smells were tantalizing and Mai's tummy rumbled its desires.

"Why are you making it so difficult?" Zuko was adorable when he pouted, infuriating too, but Mai preferred to focus on the former. She nuzzled his cheek before giving it a kiss. "Iroh is getting married. Be happy for him and forget the rest. Besides," she added before giving his hair a tug, "it's none of our business."

"He's getting a whole new family, Mai." Unsaid was the 'what about me?' but Mai heard it anyway. He might be Fire Lord, one of the most powerful people in the world, but Zuko's insecurities still showed themselves in times of change or stress. Some part of Zuko still believed himself worthless.

"Yes, and he'll still love you, Zuko."

He lifted his head and heaved a sigh before giving Mai a grateful look. She always knew what he was thinking, sometimes before he did. She had this way about her, this gift for keen observation. The young husband marveled at how well she could read him. Hiding things from Mai, even a surprise, something good, proved challenging. And he usually failed. But that was all right. Mai was Mai and he would not change a thing, not one.

"You think so?" Zuko hated the weakness in his voice, the vulnerability it exposed, how he felt and sounded like a little child.

Putting her cup down, Mai took his chin in her hand and made a point of looking as deep as she could into those gold eyes she loved so much. "I _know_ it. Stop worrying."

~~~~0000~~~~

With a flourish, his face alight, eyes sparkling, Iroh introduced his fiancée. She was younger, quite a bit, and her name was Hua. With her were three sons and one daughter, all in their mid to late twenties, Zuko and Mai figured. They were a sturdy lot, not beautiful, not handsome, but pleasant to look upon and each carried an air of humour and kindness.

Zuko fidgeted in his chair and muttered some kind of greeting. Mai could see that Iroh was disappointed. She kicked Zuko's leg and he swallowed an 'ouch' before throwing her a glare.

"You can do better than that." It was an order and the Fire Lord obeyed.

His face red and sheepish looking, Zuko nodded politely to Hua and each of her children, expressing his pleasure at meeting them. He thanked Hua for making his uncle so happy. She'd poured fresh life into the man. That could not be denied. Iroh appeared ten years younger and every step had a bounce. How could Zuko not be pleased?

~~~~0000~~~~

"Will you live here?" he asked his uncle that evening.

It was just the three of them now, Zuko, Mai and Iroh. They sat eating a simple dinner of stew and dumplings. There was a celebratory wine too. Zuko was torn between rejecting it outright and grabbing a bottle before running off upstairs to down it in private. Mai sipped hers steadily.

The Fire Lord pictured Iroh's new family taking over the Jasmine Dragon, his refuge away from the Fire Nation. Their bedroom would be inhabited by others, quiet time with Iroh a thing of the past. It was one big tangled mess in his eyes, one he would rather have vanish. But Mai had persuaded him to behave, keep those selfish thoughts to himself. And so he bit down the rest of his questions and waited for Iroh to answer.

"Hua will join me here, yes." Iroh peered at Zuko from across the table. "You seem unsettled by these developments, nephew. Am I right?" The old man stroked his long grey beard and reached for his drink.

"You have a new family." He sounded heartbreakingly like a little boy again.

"Zuko, I have lots of love to give, more than enough for all of you. And you will always be my Zuko, my nephew, my son." Iroh dabbed at wise amber eyes. "And Mai, you're like a daughter. No one can replace you. But I get lonely here sometimes and Hua takes that loneliness away. She's a fine woman and I love her too."

Mai observed the exchange in silence. She nodded at Iroh, indicating that she understood and gave him her blessing.

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko encircled Mai with his arms. She sighed with contentment, glad to finally be in bed. It was late, well past midnight and Ba Sing Se had settled down to its own brief sleep. In just a few hours, bakers would begin work, factories would start early shifts, street sweepers would give the city a fresh face for the new day. But now, it was tranquil. Window flung wide open, the night air, perfumed with all the city's scents, crept into the space, shifting the curtains lazily, making the one candle gutter and finally go out.

"I love this room." Zuko kissed the top of Mai's head. His lips lingered there, reveling in the texture of Mai's raven hair.

"I do too."

So different from their bedroom in the Fire Nation palace, this one at the Jasmine Dragon was plain, but comfortable and cozy, a little nest at the top of the tea shop. They were a part of the city but distant as well. There they had made plans and made love, each with equal fervor. It really was a second home.

"Everything's going to change isn't it?"

"Yes; but change isn't always bad. You came home and we became a couple. That was a change. One day we'll have our own family. That will change a lot too. But I still want a child. Don't you?"

"Yes, yes; and Iroh deserves this happiness…after his wife and Lu Ten. It's just…"

Mai switched sides so that she could face Zuko. Her kiss was a whisper but it conveyed everything that Zuko needed to hear. After that he slept and in his dreams all became untangled once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt** _**#8: Conviction**_

_**This Time Would be Different**_

They were at an impasse. Stuck inside that interrogation room at the Boiling Rock Prison, each convinced he was right, the silence pressed down on them like a ton of stone. Mai's anger at her abandonment on the day of the invasion still tinged all her thoughts. And she'd been surprised by her own patriotism. It had snuck up on her like a thief, and it felt right. She did love her nation and loyalty to it was paramount.

But Zuko had his convictions. The stubborn set of his shoulders and jaw told her he was not budging, no matter her anger and her hurt. This he would not and could not do for her. It hurt too that something took precedence over his affections for her. But she supposed saving the country qualified, if anything did.

_Saving our country? What exactly did he mean by that? _

The letter he'd written lay on the floor. She could make out some of the words and anger bubbled up once more. Still, she would retrieve it and keep it, shoving it away someplace secret.

_Jerk!_

Despite the anger, Mai wanted to touch him. The urge to crawl up onto his lap and bury her head into his chest, listen to his heart, make sure the beat was steady and strong, crept through her body, an insidious snake. She wanted to kiss him, soak up his warmth, pretend that none of this mess was really happening. But pretending was for fools.

When the guard entered the room, mentioned a riot and his assigned job, protecting Mai, she knew that something big was about to happen. And when Zuko agreed that she didn't need protection, Mai was absurdly pleased.

Zuko took his opportunity, firebended at the guard and ran out the open door. Mai tossed the guard aside like so much fluff. But Zuko had already slammed the heavy metal door shut. She stared at him through the barred window. Her eyes were filled with tears of rage but she would not let them fall, not now.

He tried to tell her that he loved her; with his last look, those gold eyes so full of apology, so full of determination to do what was right, he told her.

"I have to do this, Mai. Please try to understand. Don't hate me. I love you. I'm doing it for you as well, for our future." They spoke with more eloquence than his tongue ever did.

She didn't understand, did not agree. But Mai would not let Zuko down. She would not let him die for his convictions. He almost had once. _This_ time would be different.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Maiko Month**_

_**Prompt #9: Lightning**_

_**The Important Things**_

His frustration was building up; Mai could see it in his face. She pretended to file her nails, staring down at them intently. But really, she watched her lover attempt, over and over again, to make lightning.

"Grrr…" he growled after one more try. "What is wrong with me? Why do I always fail?"

He stared up at the sky as if searching for answers there before letting a huge fount of flame loose from his fist. Mai sighed and muttered to herself about melodrama and angst and temper. She stood, leaving the stone bench behind and crossing the courtyard.

"Let it go," she advised, resting a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Maybe you're not meant to make lightning."

That sounded fatalistic but it could be true. He might be incapable of the process. But Zuko was the most determined man or person she had ever met. His capacity for trying and trying again, and then again, was endless. She admired his tenacity, she really did. But when his well being was affected, Mai stepped in.

"My whole family can do it," he whined, dropping his head into his hands. "I must be doing something wrong, one tiny thing. If I correct that, then it will work." He assumed a stance again, shrugging Mai's hand off.

"No." Mai shifted her position and stood in front of the Fire Lord. "And if I have to pin you down, I will." Her pale gold eyes were narrowed and she meant business. One hand held a blade. She twirled it, casual and skilled, never looking once, keeping her focus on Zuko.

"But, Mai….."

"**No**!" She guided him over to the bench where water awaited. "Drink this." Zuko drank. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "You're not your family; you're Zuko. Stop comparing. Stop trying to be them. I love you, everything about you, even the things I hate. Do you get that?"

"Maybe if I get Iroh to show me again; maybe that will work."

Mai wondered if he was listening at all or lost in his own head. He had an infuriating tendency to over think everything, analyze and pick apart. He wanted to find a way. If it existed, Zuko would eventually discover it.

"Did you hear what I said?" This time Mai took his chin in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Sometimes I just want to slap you."

His eyes opened wide for a moment. Then he blinked. "What did I do?"

Rather than hit him, Mai gave him a kiss. "You're perfect, well not really, but for me, you are. Stop worrying about the lightning. There are more important things." She put a hand to her belly then and gave it a gentle caress.

Zuko picked up on the subtle gesture and grinned. "You mean?"

"Yes, I do."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Prompt#10: Duty**_

_**Duty and Pleasure are Sometimes the Same**_

"Sit down, Mai." Akira, Mai's mother, pointed to a well cushioned chair across from her and frowned. "You look as though you're ready to make a quick escape."

"That was my intention." Mai drawled her response but uncrossed her arms, heading to the chair. "Look, Mother, I don't have a lot of time. Can you please just get to the point?"

"You're getting married next week."

"Hardly a news flash."

"I want to make certain that…."

Mai had an idea where the conversation was headed. She tried to waylay it. "You don't need to tell me anything, Mother. I'm good, really. Everything is under control." She sounded almost panicked and that rarely happened. "Zuko and I have a, a thing to do soon, so I need to head back to the palace."

Akira put on her 'you're not going anywhere, young lady' face and Mai knew she was defeated. "He can wait five minutes. But under normal circumstances, it would never do for you to make your husband wait, especially not a husband who is also the Fire Lord."

Mai muttered under her breath. "Oh no, we couldn't have _tha_t." She leaned back into her chair. Might as well get comfortable; she wasn't going anywhere for a good long while

"It's important, Mai, that a woman know how to please her husband."

"Oh, for the love of…"

"Mai, this is serious business. He's the Fire Lord. Do you want him to take a concubine? Do you want to be the wife that doesn't satisfy? You have a duty to fulfill." She turned around and reached for something. Mai groaned and slapped her forehead. "I have some books, with pictures." Akira reddened a bit. "Read them before your wedding night." She lowered her voice then as if divulging some wondrous secret. "They helped me with your father." Akira patted her greying hair and smoothed down her lovely robes. She was lost for a moment in remembrances of her own young married life.

"I didn't need to know that, Mother." The image of her mother and father doing sexual things was unpleasant and awkward and made Mai want to run.

She toyed with the idea of telling the woman that her virginity was long gone, that she and Zuko already knew how to satisfy each other. But Akira was so eager to do what she saw as her own duty, that of preparing her daughter for sex and marriage. Mai met her mother's eyes and then lowered them. "All right, I'll take the books. But I really need to go."

"Let me know what you think or if you have any questions. I'll be here, Mai."

Akira walked her daughter to the door, chatting happily about the wedding day to come. Mai waited until she was outside to laugh.

~~~~0000~~~~

"What are these?" Zuko picked the books off Mai's table. He flipped through a few pages, eyes opening wide. "Oh, I see."

"My mother assumes that my virtue is intact; she wants me to make you a happy man on our wedding night. A woman has a duty, after all." Mai smirked as Zuko approached carrying one of the books.

He pointed to one picture. "I don't think we've tried that. It would make me happy." His tone was teasing but Mai sensed the real desire beneath. Besides that, his pupils were wide and he was panting a bit.

"Well, since my mother approves, of the act if not the timing, I suppose it would be all right." It was difficult attempting primness and propriety. "Shall we use my room or yours, or some other place?" She pulled out his diadem before running her hands through his brown hair, tugging and pulling hard.

"Here, now, can't wait."

They dropped to the floor, their bodies instantly snarled up together like two vines curling around a tree, competing for the same space.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Let's keep those books." They were done now and stroked each other lazily. "I liked that. I liked it a lot." Zuko pressed slightly chapped lips to her forehead. "Wanna do your duty again?"

"I never thought duty could be so much fun." Mai kissed Zuko's mouth, running her tongue along his lips. "I'd be happy to, my lord."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Prompt #11: Disturbance...two offerings this time since I was not that happy with the first one. **_

_**Perfect Pair**_

The Jasmine Dragon was a tea shop, a busy place, but peaceful. It was a place for people to enjoy Iroh's fine tea, a place to meet and talk or take a short break in the midst of a jam packed day. It was a beloved place, a famous place, and a place the Fire Lord and Fire Lady visited as often as they could.

Iroh often closed down early when his nephew arrived, or allowed his trusted assistant Pong to take over the most important duties, while his small cache of servers waited on tables. But Pong was away on his own holiday this time. So everything fell to the famed tea maker.

Zuko and Mai found him in the kitchen hidden by a cloud of steam. "We're here, Uncle. Look, we'll see ourselves upstairs, okay. Can we help?"

Iroh waved the steam aside and emerged wearing a grin. "Maybe; go get settled first. Grab something to eat."

Tired from their journey, the couple trudged up the stairs. Once they sat on the familiar and comfortable bed, their exhaustion seemed to hang even heavier upon their shoulders. They stretched out, swearing that it would be for just a minute. Both were sound asleep within seconds.

~~~~0000~~~~

Noise awakened the pair hours later. The sun was down and the room darker than Mai's ebony locks. Bleary eyed, Zuko rubbed at his face and created a flame in his palm. His wife's face looked strange in the wavering light.

"Uh, what was that?" She wondered if maybe Iroh had dropped something, one of the huge kettles perhaps.

Zuko scratched his forehead with his free hand. "Let me light the lantern. Should have done that first, but I was half asleep." Once the room was brighter, they got out of bed and crept down the stairs.

Out of some instinct perhaps, a sense that something was amiss, they moved silently, both using all the stealth skills in their possession. Mai's blades and arrows were at the ready.

"I have a bad feeling." Mai's words were less than a whisper. But Zuko heard. He nodded his agreement.

On the second to last step, they stopped and listened, heads cocked, breathing halted momentarily. Someone was rifling through the kitchen and the office, tossing things aside haphazardly. Pottery hit the floor and shattered. There would be hundreds of sharp shards everywhere.

"Iroh…." Zuko managed to say, his voice a strangled mess.

Mai could feel the worry and fear and anger radiating off her lover. Iroh was no slouch, the Dragon of the West, a master firebender and smart too. He must have been taken unawares, injured somehow and left. Her own anger boiled. How dare they? And yes, there were two thieves, two skulking bastards who caused the disturbance.

She gave his hand a quick squeeze, conveying her love and support. They descended the last steps before peeking around the corner. Sure enough, two men, burly, thick necked creatures, dressed in black, scarves covering all but their eyes, were destroying what Iroh held dear. And Iroh himself lay sprawled face down on the office floor, some papers clutched in one hand, blood clotting in his grey hair.

Zuko clenched his fists, subdued a roar and went at the men, both fists flaming. Mai would have taken a calmer approach. But Iroh was his uncle and she understood that need to revenge and protect. She'd felt it for Zuko. Back up was a fine position to take.

A blade in each hand, she inched forward, avoiding all the fire. Zuko knelt beside Iroh now, urging, pleading with the man to wake up. One of the assailants twitched on the floor, ready to get up again.

"I don't _think_ so," Mai hissed. Just two fluid throws and the man was down again, pinned at the wrists.

He shouted at her, called her an unpleasant name. For that, Mai gave him a kick. He was quiet after that.

"I'll get the doctor," Mai said, leaning down next to her husband. "He'll be all right."

Nodding, Zuko kept his eyes on Iroh. Mai went out into the Ba Sing Se night, walking swiftly, but staring about too. Where there were two thugs, there would be more. She arrived at the physician's place safely and knocked on the door. The weary man who answered had no idea he spoke with the Fire Lady. He pulled on a robe and joined her. Mai explained along the way.

By the time they arrived at the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh was awake, but groggy. The men were tied up; the police would have to be told.

"Let me check you, Iroh. Wouldn't want the world's finest tea maker to expire on us, now would we?" The old man fussed with the other old man and declared him in danger of nothing but a bad headache.

"I've got that already," Iroh announced. He poked at the wound on his head and gave everyone a rueful smile. "Zuko, Mai, thank you. The two of you make a good team, a great team." His eyes twinkled. "But we already knew that, didn't we?"

Zuko reached for Mai's hand. "Yeah, we did."

* * *

**A/N: Ix's headcanon re Zuko having Mai's favorite foods/snacks available for her all around the palace sort of inspired this one. **

**Homecoming**

'What do you mean the fruit tarts aren't ready?" The Fire Lord shot the cook an exasperated glare. "It's been hours already. And Mmm, I mean the Fire Lady will be home any minute. And she'll be _hungry_."

The older woman cowered a bit under Zuko's gaze. "The deliveries were late this morning, my lord. And then there was a bit of a commotion in the kitchen." She delivered her own glare, this one at her young assistant.

"I'm sorry, my lord; I dropped the mixing bowl and the flour went everywhere and it took forever to clean up and we had to order more flour and…" She was almost crying now.

Ashamed of his little outburst, Zuko suggested the ladies take a break, have a cup of tea and then get back to work.

"She really loves fruit tarts, you know; especially the ones with cherries." He shrugged his shoulders as if indicating he was as much a victim of his wife's appetites as they were.

"Yes, my lord, we know." The cook ushered him out of the kitchen then. "We'll make an extra special one," she called after Zuko.

She rolled her eyes when the young Fire Lord turned about and ran back to the kitchen. "I almost forgot about the dumplings. I told you about those, didn't I? And the melon? She adores melon."

The cook grabbed an extensive list written by Zuko himself and waved it about in the air. "It's all right here, my lord." She squinted then and read aloud. "'I will take care of the fire flakes and the chocolate.' Have those deliveries arrived?" Expertly she deflected the attention away from the kitchen.

Zuko sucked in his breath and took off, running down the corridor in a very undignified manner.

"His father certainly never did_ that_," the cook declared with a giggle.

The assistant placed a hand over her heart and tilted her head to the side, smiling dreamily. "I think it's beautiful, the way he loves his wife. I wonder if some man will ever love _me_ like that." She sighed and put the kettle on to boil.

~~~~0000~~~~

Almost frantic, Zuko shoved open his office door. He searched the desk and the floor for crates. Only neat stacks of papers and potted plants greeted him.

"Where is the chocolate? I'm going to murder that Mr. Suzuki. He was supposed to send me all his newest concoctions. And the fire flakes, the nuts, the tea and the moon cakes? Where are they?"

He dropped to his chair in defeat, slouching down further and further until he almost disappeared below the desk. Mai had been gone for two weeks, some sort of girls' spa trip with Ty Lee and Suki. He'd been lost without her; lonely, sullen, moody. Now that her arrival home was imminent, excitement built inside him. He anticipated his first glimpse of her, their first kiss more than he had just about anything.

"You're creating quite a disturbance, Zuko." Kenji, the Fire Lord's loyal advisor and friend, poked his head inside the door.

"Sometimes I think I can't do anything right, Kenji. I had all this stuff ordered. And none of it has arrived." Zuko dragged a hand through his hair.

"How about sitting up so I can see you?" Kenji, a man in his early forties, shook his head and began to laugh. "Calm down. Mai doesn't care about all that, though she does love her food."

"I wanted her homecoming to be perfect."

"It's only been two weeks."

"Two of the longest weeks ever; I just want to make sure she knows that I missed her."

"Then tell her so; and by the way, all the crates were sent to my office." Kenji grinned. "I'll have them carried to your rooms."

"Oh, thank Agni; I was beginning to believe I didn't really order anything after all."

"Go now; do what you need to do. Meet Mai. Anyone wants to see you, I'll say you're unavailable for the rest of the day."

"Kenji, I…."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a life saver. I know. Get lost."

Zuko bounded out of the office like some young animal just discovering it could run. It was time to welcome Mai home.

~~~~0000~~~~

When his wife came into view, Zuko just stared for a moment, absorbing the sight. He really had missed her, especially at night. The huge bed they shared was more of an abyss without her, a comfortable one, but a dark place nonetheless. The warmth of her, the smoothness of her skin, the sharp angle of her hip, the scent of her skin and hair, all tugged him into slumber every night. Without them, Zuko was lost.

"Miss me?" Mai said the words with a wry twist. But her eyes spoke of her own longing.

"Yes," Zuko breathed. "Come here."

They embraced, re-familiarizing themselves with each other. Zuko pressed his nose into her hair and breathed deep before pulling back and kissing her soundly.

"So, I heard something about special deliveries for me." Her eyes sparkled now. "And I _am_ hungry."

"Good." Zuko took her hand. "Everything's waiting in our rooms, all your favorites." He couldn't wait to share them with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Maiko Month: Prompt #12, 'Family'**

**Possibilities**

It had always been something to retreat from not embrace. Family was disappointment and judgment and ridiculous expectations. Family ignored who she really was and preferred to pretend she was someone different. Mai observed other families, at Ember Island with Zuko and Azula and Ty Lee, trying to determine their dynamics, whether the children were accepted as they were or pressed and molded to fit some ideal.

But families put a false sheen on for public display. What went on behind closed doors, well, that was kept secret from others. Always, always pretend to be happy and always, always pretend that your sons and your daughters were everything you could possibly want. Even Mai's parents smiled and paraded her about like some perfect specimen when others were around.

Mai looked deep, however, deeper than the surface. What she saw angered the girl and saddened her too. When she _did_ see love and acceptance in some mother's face or pride in a father's, that gave her hope. When her own uncle wanted to know, to _truly_ know how Mai was doing, what interested her, what her aspirations were, then Mai felt that surge of hope once more.

And then none of that mattered any longer. Zuko came back to her and they made their own family, a circle of two, strong enough to keep the pain of the past at bay, strong enough to separate, welcome a new member and then become a larger circle. It was possible. It could be done. And no matter the struggles or troubles they endured, Mai was grateful every day to finally have a family.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Maiko Month**_

_**Prompt#13: Injury**_

_**I Am the Worst at Making Up Titles and this one Escapes Me...how's that?**_

It was hardly life threatening, the cut on her leg, but Zuko fussed as though it might be. Their sparring session had become intense, more intense than was usual, a flurry of flames and blades, swords and knives, and as always, both were captivated by the battle. Distracted by his wife's beauty, the way she threw and dodged and jumped, the fire in her eyes, he'd gotten too close with his dao and sliced through skin and the upper layer of tissue. He cursed himself for carelessness and begged forgiveness too.

"I'm so sorry, Mai. Agni, where was my head? Forgive me?"

"I suppose," she teased, but upon seeing the stricken expression on his face added, "Zuko, it's fine. It only hurts a little bit."

He snatched up Mai's hand and kissed each finger before relinquishing it once more. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

Zuko tore a strip of cloth from his tunic, dipped it in some fresh water they had brought to quench their thirsts and dabbed at the blood. Mai wore training pants, knee length like Zuko's, and a sleeveless, wrap around tunic that tied off at the waist. The day was humid and hot and the courtyard, slightly recessed, more like a hot spring. She grabbed some water and drank it down.

The cut began at the top of her knee and ended mid thigh. To get a better look, the Fire Lord tore open the leg of her pants. The wound better exposed, he sucked in his breath before chastising himself again.

"I think you need stitches, Mai. Let's get you inside. The physician can have a look."

He scooped her up then, despite her protests, and carried her into the palace. Taking the swiftest route to their rooms, he practically ran.

"Zuko, slow down; dropping me won't help."

"I've got you," he replied, gripping her harder.

Once on the bed, he propped up pillows, made sure she was comfortable, before sending for the palace's doctor. Zuko was right; Mai _did _need stitches, fifteen of them. He held Mai's hand while the physician worked. She grimaced a few times but bore it well.

"Take it easy for a few days," he advised. "Or you might pull out the stitches. And keep it clean."

"So, I should lounge about in bed while you wait on me?" Mai gave Zuko a mischievous glance. "I like that idea. A sponge bath would be lovely right about now."

"I'm yours." The Fire Lord smiled down at Mai before kissing her lips. And he meant it.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Maiko Month**_

_**Prompt #14: Childhood**_

_**Leave the Past Behind**_

Mai and Zuko rarely discussed their childhoods, neither the parts they spent together nor the parts they spent away from each other. But with their first baby on the way, the subject reared its head like a particularly wild ostrich horse. They would be responsible for another person; its health and well being and its safety. Both knew what _not_ to do. They'd experienced enough of that. What to _do _exactly was another story.

The past continued to exert its influence on each of them, try as they might to shake it all off. What they didn't want for their baby was a childhood best forgotten rather than one wonderful to recall. They'd had good moments too. When Zuko's mother was around, she tempered Azula's and Ozai's power and was a source of love and support for Zuko. And Mai had her uncle; his occasional visits, those letters he sent, all bolstered her sense of self and were bright spots in an otherwise dull existence. And they'd had their own stolen moments; two lonely souls finding solace together, sharing shy smiles and halting words and a first kiss. Those moments were like early morning sun, soft and warm and subdued, something that caressed rather than crushed.

"No matter how much you plan, unforeseen events and people will change everything," Iroh warned. "Just love the child, listen and learn and let her guide you." Iroh was convinced the baby was a girl. "A child is never what you anticipate or expect. You'll do fine. Look how much you care already." His eyes dampened as he thought of his own lost son Lu Ten, lost in early adulthood. "It's an amazing journey; I can tell you that for certain."

But they worried anyway. And when she was born, both were almost crippled by their fears. It took a few weeks to realize that they wouldn't shatter the infant. It took a few more to see the comfort she took in each parent, how she calmed when either of them came near. And it took the best part of a year for their confidence to grow.

She was an active, chatty one year old, quick with a smile and quicker with wet kisses and clumsy hugs. As Mai and Zuko watched her crawl about the room, pulling her sturdy body up sometimes, desperate to walk, as they watched her play happily with her toys, they exchanged a glance. They were doing something right. Her childhood might not be perfect. But it would be good. And no child could be more loved.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Maiko Month**_

_**Prompt#15: Mediation *Actually the prompt is really 'Meditation'. I read it wrong all those days ago..yeah. So this first story is a bonus, I suppose.**_

_**Caught Between **_

"Does he have to come?" Zuko pulled the diadem out of his thick brown hair and fiddled with it, putting a finger first on one point of the flame and then another. He repeated the motion and began to tap out a rhythm. "Why not wait until I have a trip?" His face shone with hope. "That way you and your uncle can have lots of time together. Yeah, that's perfect."

"No, not going to happen. He's got one week off and that's next week. And unless you're hiding something, you have no trips then." Mai stood behind him, leaning down a bit so that she could put her cheek to his. She could feel the beginnings of stubble and the contrast between the rough of his cheek and the smooth of hers was exciting. She stroked her husband's arms, letting her hands travel all the way down to his wrists. "You're being a baby about the whole thing. Don't let him intimidate you."

"Noooo, because he's not intimidating at all." The Fire Lord shuddered. The warden's figure loomed in his mind, all fierce eyes, legs like tree trunks, arms rippling with muscle, chest thick and strong.

"It's not like he's going to hurt you; you're the Fire Lord. And he respects the Fire Lord."

"He respects all the other Fire Lords. Me he hates." Zuko sighed then and placed his crown on the desk. "A whole week; what about just a few days?"

"Deal with it, Zuko, for me." Mai ensnared him with a sensuous kiss.

"All right," he agreed. "But you have to kiss me again."

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai gave her uncle a quick wave and beckoned him over. "Good, you're here." She hugged him then, a brief squeeze. She was too tense to stand still for a more extended show of affection. "Now, what was it I requested of you in my letter?"

"Not much of a greeting," Katashi grumbled. "I haven't seen you for months."

"What did I ask?" Her tone was sharper than she had intended. Feeling more like a teacher with an uncooperative child than a loving niece, she tried again, softening her words a bit. "Uncle, I just want things to go well."

"I'll _try_ to behave."

That was the best Mai could hope for. She led him into the palace and headed towards the residential wing. Servants stayed clear, some gulping as Katashi strode by.

"No former prisoners here, are there? Your servants seem twitchy." The warden looked over his shoulder as a young man scurried away.

"No prisoners, Uncle. You're scary."

He puffed out his chest a bit, pleased with the compliment. "Well, we can't forget your _husband_, Mai, my most famous prisoner."

"And so it begins." Pushing open the door to a sitting room, she caught Zuko's eye, gave him a warning glare and then pointed out a chair to her uncle. "There's a good spot. Sit."

Zuko smirked.

"I _saw_ that, Zuko. Is the tea on its way?"

"Yes; I selected _my _uncle's world famous Lemon Jasmine tea. I know it's one of your favorites, Mai."

Katashi scoffed. "I don't like tea."

"That's not true, Uncle."

"Well, I don't anymore."

"Tea's what you're getting." Mai ground her teeth together. "And you'll enjoy it."

Zuko and Katashi stared at each other, each of their gazes carrying fire with it across the room. The conversation, pitiful to begin with, ground to an agonizing stop. The young Fire Lord cleared his throat and imagined he was anywhere but stuck in a room with Katashi. The library was good; he and Mai often snuck away there to _read._ The training room was good too. They'd had many a great sparring session there. And sparring often led to sex. He wondered why he was thinking about sex with Mai when her uncle was right there, glaring, those brown eyes emitting sparks. Zuko began to fidget then. He cursed his body and dropped his hands into his lap.

"_What _is your problem?" Mai looked at her husband quizzically. "Oh." She was flattered and ticked off.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

An awkward minute passed and Mai found herself almost praying for the tea to arrive.

_How long does it take to brew a pot?_

"So, Zuko, is correspondence the favorite part of your job? You're pretty good at writing letters." Katashi steepled his fingers and looked smug.

"I've apologized for that hundreds of times. It was a difficult situation and a difficult time. I did what I thought best. Mai's forgiven me. Why can't you?"

"**You broke her heart**." Katashi's voice was a rumble in his chest, like the beginnings of a volcanic eruption. "I'll never forgive that."

"I'm fine, Uncle. I married him, didn't I?"

"How long until he breaks it again? Maybe the second time, it won't heal." He leaned his body forward, eliminating some of the space between him and Zuko. "_How long_?"

"Where's that tea?" Mai threw the question out there, hoping it would diffuse the situation. But what good would a pot of steaming liquid do anyway? With those two stubborn idiots it might become a weapon.

The Fire Lord sprung from his seat. His fists were balled up tight and he looked ready to murder Katashi. Little bits of flame, bright orange, flew from his mouth and landed on the carpet. They left ugly black burn marks in the red and gold and burgundy.

_That will have to be replaced. Thank you, Zuko._

He stalked toward her uncle, a great, red robed cat. "I'm sick of you, Katashi. I'm sick of your remarks and your innuendo. I promised Mai I would try to get along with you. But I can't. You're, you're…"

"Don't say it, Zuko." It was Mai's turn to jump up. She put herself between the two men. One hand was braced against her husband's chest. "I'm disappointed in both of you. _Uncle_, you promised too." Katashi had the grace to look ashamed. "Now, sit back down and shut up." They sat. "We're not leaving this room until we work something out."A servant walked noiselessly into the room and left a tray with tea and cookies. She glided out again. "And _where_ is that tea?"

* * *

**Prompt #15: Meditation**

**Generations**

"Like this, Natsumi." Zuko got into the classic meditation pose and closed his eyes. "It's all about relaxing and breathing and emptying your mind of all those thoughts and worries." He knew well enough that even small children fretted about things, built up fears in their heads.

Across from them, Mai snorted. "Your father still finds it hard to relax." Zuko cracked an eye open, staring at his wife. He shut it again.

They sat in the palace gardens, beneath a grove of trees, Mai on a blanket with the baby, ten month old Akihiko. The air was rich with the smell of blossoms and the breeze was soft and warm and delicate, like a newborn's skin. The Fire Lady scooped up the crawling child and held him in her lap, pressing kisses to his neck. He squealed, delighted, but squirmed too, eager to explore.

"Off you go then," Mai sighed, watching as the boy headed out onto the grass. He laughed at the blossoms drifting down with the wind, landing on his downy head of hair, and clutched at a few, scrunching them up in his fist.

Dividing her attention was difficult, but ten months of practice had improved her abilities. Mai smiled at her son, scooting over a bit so she could reach him with her hand, then watched as Natsumi gazed up at her father with adoration. The little girl folded her legs, achieving the lotus position with ease before closing her own eyes.

"Now what. Daddy?"

"Breathe in through your nose, hold it and then let the air out again." He breathed in an exaggerated manner to give Natsumi the idea.

Giggling a bit, she tried it herself. "It's kinda relaxin', Daddy." Natsumi inhaled deeply and let out the breath. "Who showed _you_?"

"Uncle Iroh taught me how to meditate. I, um, resisted at first."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that your father was a cranky boy and gave Iroh a hard time." The Fire Lady smirked at her husband.

"On the ship?"

Zuko reached over and placed a hand on Natsumi's head. He played with her hair for a moment, hair very much like Mai's. "Yes, on the ship and off the ship and everywhere else too; Uncle Iroh put up with a lot from me."

"But not now, right?"

"No, I finally figured out that I didn't know everything. Uncle Iroh is wise and has a lot to teach us."

"And now you're teaching me."

"Yeah, and one day you'll teach _your_ son or daughter."

Natsumi was pleased with that idea. She imagined a row of children, generation after generation, all learning the meditation that originated with Uncle Iroh. And she was a part of that. Smiling, she settled down once again, determined to focus and to focus well.

"Tell me more."

"To get all the bad stuff out of your head, try thinking about something you really love or something that makes you feel good and peaceful. Concentrate on whatever you choose. Or you can stare at something like that flower over there or Mommy or Akihiko."

"He wriggles too much." Natsumi laughed. "Don't you use candles, Daddy?"

"Candles are good. You can stare at the flame. Right now, I'm going to stare at your mother. She's more beautiful than anything."

Mai rolled her eyes but Zuko's words warmed her to the core.

"Okay, mmmm, that rock; I'll stare at that."

Natsumi's face was set with concentration and Mai was reminded, not for the first time, of Zuko. The girl might look like Mai, but she was her father's daughter.

"Keep staring. Make sure you know exactly what that rock looks like. Now close your eyes again and picture the rock in your head. Focus hard on it. Let everything else go."

Absorbed by her task, Natsumi failed to notice when Zuko stood up and walked over to Mai. The Fire Lord leaned down to kiss his wife before flopping down onto the blanket and tickling his son. Peals of laughter erupted from the boy. Natsumi continued to focus.

"Look at her; she's just like you."

"Funny, all I can see is _you_, Mai."

It was _her_ turn to give the kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Prompt #16: Nightmare**_

_**Broken Slumber**_

"She's having it again; listen." Mai put one slender finger to her lips and strained to hear. A terrified shriek, muffled by walls, it crushed both their hearts, disrupted the nightime peace."Let's go."

Zuko, immediately alert, bolted from their bed and headed next door to their daughter's room. Mai almost trod on his heels, hair and robe trailing behind her like streamers from a kite. Miyako was coiled up tight beneath the covers, just a thatch of black hair showing. Her shaking was violent and the bed trembled in sympathy.

She was eight years old, their only child so far; all hopes pinned on her, so much love devoted to the tiny girl too afraid to show her face. Mai spoke in calm tones as she approached the bed.

"Miya, we're here. Nothing can hurt you."

She sat on the bed's edge next, one hand hovering for a moment before she placed it on the lump that was their little girl. Miyako jerked and then began to cry. Mai peeled the covers back, like the red skin of an apple. When the girl saw Zuko, her face blanched. She bit her lip hard and began to gulp her breaths.

It was the same almost every night, had been for weeks now. And Miyako still would not tell them about her nightmare. Mai and Zuko wanted to plead and coax and push, put the demon to rest forever. But pushing rarely did any good. So they followed Miyako's lead. When she was ready, if she decided to, she would let them in. But it hurt to watch her suffer. And Zuko died a little inside each time his daughter stared at him, stark fear in her gold eyes. He was a monster to her. Each time it tore his insides out, gutted him, butchered him, left him bleeding and desolate.

"The same?" Mai asked.

Miya nodded, scooting over close to her mother, keeping her eyes down. Her vision was filled with the bedding, a field of red. Her mother's body was comforting. She tried to become one with it, pressing herself hard into Mai's side.

"We'll stay with you for awhile."

"Not Daddy."

That was the same every time too. Zuko fought the urge to leave the bedroom in a temper, slamming the door hard, stomping back to his own room and slamming _that_ door too.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Whatever the dream is you can tell me and _Daddy_ too. What you dream is not your fault. We won't be angry. We love you, Miyako."

The little girl wanted to shift the burden on to someone else. It was too hard keeping it all inside, all the fears and worries and terrible thoughts. She hated fearing her father. Miyako needed someone to make sense of everything for her. She couldn't hold onto it any longer. She might explode with the shame and horror of it all.

"Somebody told me something," she began, her words halting and slow. Miyako fingered the edge of the sheet, worrying it like an animal would a bone.

It was a start at least. Mai sighed with the beginnings of relief. "Okay; what did this person tell you?" She stroked her daughter's hair, soothing, letting her know it was all right.

"He said, he said that Daddy is the Fire Lord which was stupid 'cause I already knew that." She huffed a bit and wiped at her nose. "And that if I'm bad, Daddy will hurt me, 'cause _his_ daddy hurt him when he was bad." Miyako pointed to her left cheek and began to cry once more.

Taking the girl in her arms, Mai crooned a melody retrieved from the depths of her own childhood. Inside, anger and indignation simmered and then boiled, becoming a firestorm. She would find out this person's identity and he would pay.

"Daddy won't hurt you, I promise. His father was a bad man and did something unforgiveable. Daddy's not like him. He would do anything to keep you safe. I think you know that, Miyako. But the nightmare seemed real, I'll bet."

Miyako snuffled an affirmative. She'd suffered minor burns. The pain of those made her wince. She'd magnified that a thousand fold in her mind, and Zuko had become a sinister, looming figure, all darkness, his fiery fist and lurid scar standing out in relief. It was hard to look at her father and not recall the dream. Every flinch was like a betrayal. She loved him so and was intuitive enough to realize the devastation her rejection had wrought. And Miyako wanted everything to be like it was before.

"Should we tell Daddy?"

"Uh, huh."

They padded next door, Miyako's hand in her mother's. Mai glanced at Zuko and that was enough to tell him there had been a breakthrough. He dropped to a chair and let his head fall into his hands. He wept then, grateful that his daughter's love was not forfeit. Miyako repeated her story, this time with less emotion and more detail. She recalled the architect of her terror and she named him.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She whispered the words and held out her hand.

Zuko took the tiny thing in his, careful not to squeeze too tight. "You've done nothing wrong, Miyako." He urged her closer and she came, each step an effort. Brushing her shoulders with his hands, he stared hard into her eyes, willing her to see the love he felt, the urge to protect now and for as long as he would live. Miyako saw and she fell into his arms so happy to be inside that circle of warmth once again.

~~~~0000~~~~

"I will kill him." Zuko ground his teeth together. The words were a violent hiss and they startled Mai, though her thoughts traveled the same road.

"No, you won't."

Miyako slept soundly now and they'd left the girl to her slumber. In their own bed,reclining against a wall of pillows, Zuko and Mai talked. Anger was not conducive to sleep.

"What, you want the pleasure?"

"Oh yes, I do; but we can think of a better punishment than that. Death is quick and clean."

"It doesn't have to be."

"You're better than your father, remember?"

Sobered by that reminder, Zuko nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

"No firm plan, just stray thoughts. Let him continue to believe we know nothing. He'll get lazy and comfortable. That's when we'll strike.

"He messed with our family, Mai, our little girl. He messed with her mind and took something away from us. I won't ever forget that. And Agni knows I won't forgive."

It wasn't healthy, but both wanted to savor their anger for _awhile_, at least. And plotting revenge softened the sting.

"I know, Zuko." Putting a hand on his chest, she levered herself so she could face her husband. "You're a good father. Don't forget that."

"I didn't protect her from that bastard's words."

"You couldn't, Zuko; life happens. And I didn't protect her either. But we helped her through. And she'll be okay."

"Doesn't feel like enough."

Mai chuckled, a deep, raspy sound. "It will have to be."

"I don't want Miyako to have nightmares. _I_ had so many."

Mai had no reply for that.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Maiko Month: Prompt #17: Scars**_

_**A Mark that Lasts Forever**_

_**A/N: Little warning for a bit of violence.**_

No one with any intelligence wanted to guard Azula. Her reputation as ruthless, a sister willing to kill her brother, a master firebender and a master manipulator, could not be swept away beneath the covering of mental illness. Anyone with a brain refused the assignment, no matter the payment.

So her guards were loutish clods, inexpert at everything but slacking off. They were too dumb to be afraid. It was Azula's greatest advantage and she was smart enough to use it.

~~~~0000~~~~

Too dumb to be afraid but her guards did possess a certain slyness. And they were nasty brutes, quick to take advantage, quick to do the wrong thing. Azula's physician pretended not to see. He reported nothing to the Fire Lord. And the Fire Lord rarely asked. Everything was working out all right.

Meals were shoved through a slot in the door. When she was finished, Azula shoved the tray back. The guards, Ran and Chan, brothers, were supposed to check the tray, make sure everything was returned, each chopstick, each dish. They managed that.

But when Azula dropped her bowl, spilling thin soup all over the floor, smirking as she snatched up a shard of dull brown pottery and wriggled it in between a gap where the floor tile met the wall, no one considered the broken dish. Azula was forced into the adjoining room, one of the guards groping her as he shoved. He laughed, proud of his accomplishment; he had fondled the breast of the Fire Nation princess.

Azula pictured him burning, the flesh melting from his face, eyeballs popping, nothing left but a leering skull. She could do it were she not fed that tea every week under the doctor's supervision. But no matter; while he was busy grasping with his hands, Azula nabbed something sharp from his pocket. She had a collection now. Surely one of them would work.

The door was locked and her regular room cleaned up. Once it was ready, back she went.

~~~~0000~~~~

Azula feigned interest in her brother and his wife. She feigned interest in getting better, whatever that meant. She pretended that she felt terrific, like a new Azula, with her short hair and her simple clothes and polite responses to every query. When blessedly alone, she used her time to think and think some more, time to plot. The mind could be a terrible place. That she had discovered. She'd spent a few years questioning herself and her methods, wondering if perhaps her way of doing things had been a mistake. There was sorrow too and pain. But she'd gotten over all that. The mind could be a wonderful place too, a place where perfect plans were hatched, machinations arranged. She missed her bending, however. All that fire and nowhere for it to go; she could feel it accumulating inside, gaining power, taking over. It hurt.

"Your brother is coming to visit. Isn't that nice?"

Azula wanted to smash his patronizing face in. She wanted to push all his teeth down his throat and watch as he choked. "Yes; that's wonderful. When? I'm so looking forward to seeing Zu-Zu. Will Mai be coming too?"

"I believe so. You have an opportunity here, Azula. Make good use of it."

She intended to.

* * *

~~~~0000~~~~

The door creaked open and the doctor poked his head inside Azula's starkly whitewashed room. "Look who's here to see you!"

Her pocket contained the sharp thing. She smiled, trying for pleased. It came off more grotesque but the man didn't notice. He was far too busy sucking up to the Fire Lord and Fire Lady.

"We'll be outside should you need us, my lord." He glided out of the doorway, leaving the space empty for the royal couple.

She hadn't seen Zuko or Mai for months. Her brother was exhausted and Azula gloated inside. Mai propped him up, her arm linked through his, letting him lean a bit.

_Not so easy, is it, Zu-Zu? _

Mai, dressed with impeccable care and taste, beautiful as always, met her gaze for a moment, _disdain_ in her eyes, no pity, no remorse. Anger flashed too, but Azula had to stare hard to see it. The Fire Lady had maintained her cool exterior, though something had shifted. All those angles had rounded a bit. Mai seemed softer, somehow. She was fiercely protective too, those long fingers of hers clutching the fabric of Zuko's robes, as if that would somehow keep him safe.

Zuko still stumbled over his tongue when nervous. His feet shifted a bit and he leaned forward slightly. "A, Azula, you look, um, well." His discomfort was laughable.

The princess snorted. "Some things never change. You're as awkward as ever, little brother."

"We didn't have to come, Azula. We can leave now. _I_ certainly don't want to be here."

"What a good little wifey you are, supporting Zuko like that, coming to see his crazy sister, your former friend, even though it's killing you."

"Oh, I'm fine, Azula. And what I am and what I do is not your concern. You have no say in my life, not anymore."

_I beg to differ._

Zuko tried for normalcy. "The doctor says you're getting better. How do you feel?"

_The doctor is an idiot. Is he really the best the Fire Nation has to offer?_

"I feel as though good things are coming. I think I'm going to make a mark." Azula spoke the words with bright confidence. She watched their faces closely. Zuko's was all earnest desire to do right combined with the knowledge that he would probably screw up. Mai was tenser now. Her face was set like hardened plaster but her body almost vibrated with anger. Azula sensed fear too in the air around Mai. She drew it into her, tasted it and it was delicious, the best meal she'd had since coming to this wretched institution.

One of Mai's hands hovered over her belly. It appeared to be an unconscious gesture. She edged closer to Zuko. Symbiotic, they were almost one entity. For just a moment, Azula envied the closeness they shared. She put no stock in love. It was a waste of time. But Zuko and Mai had dived right in. If she weren't so pragmatic and cold, Azula might think their relationship beautiful.

_I knew it! One more witness, one more marked for life._

"Oh?" Zuko asked stupidly. "How?"

"I've been planning something."

"Let's go, Zuko. We should go."

But Mai couldn't budge the fool and he seemed to have sent the beginnings of roots down into the floor. Transfixed he watched her.

She did it with a speed that startled and her throat was a gaping maw before either Mai or Zuko could take one step forward. The ruby spray made a delicate line across Mai's cheek. And _yes_, Mai's face showed emotion then, everything that Azula had anticipated. As she finished bleeding out, Azula managed a glance at her brother. Guilt contorted his features, twisted them into something terrible. She was satisfied with her final act. They were marked, all three of them, scarred, and they would carry it with them for the remainder of their lives.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Maiko Month**_

_**Prompt#18: Sparring**_

_**Sibling Rivalry**_

They feigned a casual sort of disinterest in the sparring match between their daughter and their son. It began as more of an argument, graduated to a fight and now the two were bending at each other, not holding back.

"I don't like it." Zuko was wound so tight, Mai figured he might explode or implode or something equally messy.

Waves of heat from the fire blasts bathed the couple. Mai dabbed at her face. The kids were oblivious to anything but the battle they were embroiled in.

"I don't either. But I don't think we should interfere."

Zuko stared at her aghast. "Look at them, Mai!"

"I see; but they're not hurt. And this battle might clear the air between them." She rested a hand on his arm and spoke softly. "I understand what you're worried about. But everything is different, Zuko."

Fear shone naked in his eyes. "I couldn't handle it if…."

"It won't happen. We won't let it." She kissed him then, a brush on the cheek. "They love each other, Zuko. It's just sometimes, they clash. I'm pretty sure that all siblings fight at least once in awhile."

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose you're right." He thought of Sokka and Katara. They were so different and they did argue and worse on occasion. But the love that their parents had nourished, the love they were surrounded by, the values that they had learned, made all the difference. They were brother and sister as brother and sister should be.

Zuko had hesitated when it came to having a second child. He loved their daughter, their firstborn, so ferociously it hurt. Would he love the second as much? Would he compare unconsciously, make one feel inadequate, crush one's self esteem until it was nothing but grit under his boot?

"You're not capable," Mai had said with a shrug. "You won't do that. We're not perfect, but we're not Ozai either. You've got to let go of all that."

And so their son arrived three years later, a healthy, squalling infant. And Mai's prediction came true. Zuko adored the boy with equal fervor. He had a family, a wife and two children, and he loved each one more than he once believed it possible to love anyone.

~~~~0000~~~~

Miyako was fourteen and Ryu eleven. She had the size and experience advantage and a great natural gift. But she could be careless too. Ryu, he was steady and solid, thought carefully about every move, never lost focus. He watched his sister, tried to anticipate her moves, remained calm.

She should have just called the match off if she wanted to end it. But Miyako tried to get fancy instead. The princess danced about on the courtyard stones, whirling this way and that, her hands aflame and her feet emitting fire. She hoped to distract her brother and make herself a difficult target to hit. Then she could finish it and be done.

But in the midst of her dance, Miyako failed to notice the courtyard's one loose stone. She tripped and flew a few feet before landing hard. Surprised by her misfortune, Miyako could only watch, gold eyes huge, as Ryu approached. His own fists were fiery. But there was no glee in his face. Rather, concern etched his features and he let go the fire before kneeling beside the stricken girl.

"Are you okay?" He poked at her knee. Miyako's pants were torn and blood oozed from a bad scrape. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't fight." He hugged her then, an honest hug filled with honest affection and love.

Miyako ruffled her brother's hair. "I'm sorry too, Ryu. I'm your big sister. I'm supposed to protect you not try to hurt you. Forgive me?"

"Mmmhmm," he replied. "Love you, Miya."

"Love you too, Ryu."

All was forgotten with those words. Mai and Zuko watched as the children headed back to the palace, hardly a glance for their parents. They walked side by side and their laughter drifted back towards the adults.

"See," Mai declared, leaning in close to her husband. "They'll be all right."

"They'll be all right," Zuko echoed. He released his breath slow and easy and allowed himself a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Maiko Month**

**Prompt #19: Protection**

_**New Life**_

**An alternate reality story in which Mai is a member of an elite guard trained to protect the royal family.. Her parents died when she was young and Uncle had to do something with her. I suppose that Auntie Mura does not exist here or is not in a position to take Mai on.**

"Mai, stay behind. I want to talk with you."

The others filed out of the dojo, a few shooting the black haired girl envious looks. They were taught to suppress their emotions, to focus completely on their task, the weapons they used, the bodies that had been trained since childhood. But some were still teenagers and hormones could play havoc with discipline.

Mai did not notice the others. They were just bodies, sacks of muscle and bone that she sometimes sparred with. She felt nothing for them. Mai was a perfect Shugosha*. Brought by her uncle when she was just seven, her parents recently dead, almost completely shut down, Mai took to the life like a bird took to flight.

Nakano was a middle aged man though he could pass for thirty if one didn't examine him too closely. His life was the Shugosha. Once a member, now he was captain, father, sifu, disciplinarian. He knew within seconds whether a person was suited to the elite guard. Few were. None had been more suited than Mai.

The girl bowed her head, the only indication that she had heard Nakano. Mai preferred not to speak if possible and rarely met anyone's eyes. Words got you into trouble. Voices trembled and cracked, revealed too much. She kept her head down and kept to herself. And she was happy enough in her own way.

"I have an assignment for you, Mai."

She nodded.

"Prince Zuko has returned to the Fire Nation after three years of banishment. Fire Lord Ozai wants the best to guard his heir. I suggested you. He agreed. You should consider it an honour, Mai." Nakano moved closer to his protégé. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Look at me." Mai raised her head and faced her mentor. "Be proud; you have reason. There's no place for emotion when we train and when we work. But you're still a young woman, Mai. You're allowed to feel."

"Yes, sir." She attempted a smile. It had been so long, her lips could hardly remember how.

Nakano sighed. "You begin tomorrow. An escort will take you to the palace and to the prince. Guard him well."

"I will, sir."

She walked to her room, a bare space with only a bed and a chest for clothing and personal weapons. Her belongings fit into a small case, the same one her uncle had sent her there with eight years earlier. She lay down on her bed, arms crossed over her belly and went to sleep.

~~~~0000~~~~

"You're my new guard?" Prince Zuko glanced at her and then away. He shuffled his feet and did not know what to do with his hands. They ended up behind his back. "I really don't need protection. I can take care of myself." A lot lay behind those words and Mai found herself curious about the prince's experiences during his banishment. Probably, he could defend himself. But that was not her concern.

He didn't seem very regal. And emotions rolled off him, wave after wave of them. Mai felt uncomfortable. She blinked once, taking in the scar, his mark of 'shame', the slender body, intense eyes, shaggy brown hair that did not suit his position.

"Yes," she managed in her raspy drawl.

"You don't have to follow me around. I won't tell anyone."

Mai stood up even taller and straighter. "It's my job."

She should have said duty or privilege. Perhaps she had offended the prince. He just shrugged and turned about, walking away down the corridor.

~~~~0000~~~~

The job was an easy one. Prince Zuko spent most of his time training, avoiding his sister, sitting in the gardens and moping in his room. He rarely left the palace grounds. Mai followed, staying a few steps behind, watching with vigilance no matter what he did or where he was. Assassins, danger, could emerge from the unlikeliest of places. And Zuko was often so deep in his ruminations, lost within himself, that a hundred assassins could approach and he would be unaware. Perhaps he _did _need protecting after all.

When he slept, she slept, just inside his door, on a straw mat she had brought with her. Restless at night, his body and brain in states of perpetual activity, he moved from side to side, shoving coverings off, pulling them up once more, moaning and muttering words that despite her best intentions, Mai strained to hear. Zuko was unlike anyone she had ever encountered. With her almost scientific detachment, the Shugosha girl studied him.

"I don't sleep well," he offered as an apology one morning.

Mai inclined her head and stared beyond him, out at the sunrise. One complete wall of his room was windows and the view of the sky was spectacular. Fingers of pink trailed their way across the deep blue.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Mai shrugged this time and continued to observe the early morning sky.

"I'm going to take a bath and get dressed." He stared at Mai as though half expecting her to disrobe and join him.

She remained where she was. Zuko muttered something and grabbed his clothes before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door. Mai wondered why he didn't have servants dress him. She thought that's what the royal family would do. There were certainly enough servants in the palace. Perhaps during his banishment he had learned to live without them.

The prince was not what she had expected. And Mai found that she was strangely interested in the scarred young man. He carried much pain, like she did. Unlike her, he wore it on his face and revealed it with his words. But she wasn't supposed to be interested. That could become a problem.

~~~~0000~~~~

He stepped over her one night and reached for the door handle, a feeble attempt at ditching his personal guard. Mai was upright within seconds, one hand on the prince's arm.

"I go with you."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I figured."

Zuko wore a long cloak with the hood pulled up. He led her out of the palace and into the warm night. Once outside, he walked with a stealth that surprised Mai. The prince climbed out of the caldera that housed Capitol City. The way was steep but neither was winded.

As they approached the city's prison, one of only two in the Fire Nation, Zuko's steps slowed. It appeared to Mai that he acquired some terrible burden and it weighed him down, making each step a monumental effort. She slowed to match his pace. Her mind was alight with questions. Who did he know in the prison? What troubled him? Why was he visiting in the middle of the night? Did he have some dreadful secret?

_It's not your place to wonder. Shut your mind to all that. Do your job, Mai. Protect him._

He looked so forlorn, like an abandoned child, and something in Mai's heart began to thaw. The prince swallowed hard and stared up at the prison from beneath his hood. He debated something with himself, pacing back and forth.

The wind picked up. Zuko's cloak became a red flag, flapping about. The clouds moved in, thick grey obscuring the sickle moon. Then the rain began, a gentle pattering against the ground first, before it transformed into a deluge.

"Come on," the prince shouted at her, as if she were a friend he wanted to save from discomfort, not a highly trained, highly skilled guard assigned to him, a woman who didn't mind the rain or the wind. He reached out and tugged her sleeve. "There's some shelter over there."

She had to follow. Beneath an overhang of rocks they huddled, not quite touching, Mai still alert.

"It's stopped now," she declared when it had. She moved away from Zuko. She shouldn't have spoken and why had she said something so stupid and obvious? What was wrong with her?

Zuko gazed up at the prison once more. Mai watched, fascinated, as emotions danced across his face, each performing a graceful move before making way for the next. She'd never seen a face so expressive. Overwhelmed, Mai stared down at her feet. Her boots were damp, the hem of her robes too. "I, I changed my mind. I'm going back home." Trudging down the path, the stone slick from the rain, puddles here and there, Zuko stopped abruptly. "Iroh, my uncle, he's there because of me."

Mai heard the words and the pain they held. She didn't know what to do with them. But something stirred within; a desire to soothe the troubled prince, to understand him better, to know him.

A sobbed wracked his frame. Zuko rubbed his face, wiping away tears, ashamed of his display.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I really have no one to talk to. And sometimes it's too much."

"You should see him." Mai thought of her own uncle. She only smiled for him. His visits were infrequent now. But he was the one person she could call family, the only person she loved. It wasn't his fault that his duties as warden of the Boiling Rock Prison left no time for raising his orphaned niece. It wasn't his fault that she was alone in the world, a machine for hire, no future but watching and waiting and fighting and dying.

Mai thought of the prince's family too. No love existed there, no warmth, no concern. He was as much adrift as she was. He railed against the world. He fumed and he sorrowed. Mai buried everything down so far it was almost irretrievable.

"What if he won't talk to me? What if he hates me? I couldn't take that."

"Best to find out, I think."

"Best to find out," Zuko aped. "You're right. But I'm scared."

"You've survived worse." Mai directed her eyes toward his scar.

His fingers reached up, touching the puckered, rough flesh. "Yes." He floated away for a moment, lost once again in the tangled forest of his thoughts and memories. When he drifted back to her he asked, "Come with me?"

"I'm your guard. I have no choice."

"Come with me as my friend."

"I'm not your friend."

"Maybe you could be." It was an offer. It was a wish. He was lonely and alone.

"It's not my place."

Zuko growled with frustration. "You work for me and I say that it is."

"No, I am Shugosha."

"What is wrong with you?" He threw his hands up into the air and cursed, some remnant from years spent at sea with hardened men.

Mai flinched. More often than she liked, the fifteen year old considered herself and her failings, how she was unlike other girls, the girls she saw sometimes on their way to school or shopping with their friends, the girls that laughed and smiled and joked and had fun. The boys stared. The more daring ones flirted. All of them seemed so alive, so ordinary, so _happy_.

"I, I don't know."

"Fine. Whatever. I just thought that maybe you were lonely too."

Is that what the ache inside was? Was she lonely?

"Wait, I'll go."

"You will?" The prince was hesitant and unsure now.

"Yes." Could she be his friend? Was it possible? What would Nakano think? She knew that already. He would talk about boundaries. He would say that what was business and what was personal could and should never mix. He would shake his head and give her a disappointed look. Mai was his best student, after all, the one who had been detached when she arrived with her uncle, the one who welcomed even _more _detachment.

But this prince loosened something up way down, down so deep that Mai had forgotten about it. She wanted to talk with him. She wanted to touch him, help him, let him help her. It went against everything that she had been taught. And suddenly, without warning, she did not care.

"Yes?" He held out his hand.

Mai put her hand in his and gasped at the warmth. It felt right. It felt good. Together they walked back toward the prison.

***Shugosha* means guardian/protector in Japanese.**

**~~~~0000~~~~**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Maiko Month**_

_**Prompt#20: Time**_

_**Timeless in Paradise**_

There was never enough of it. Time outran him, always ahead. Zuko supposed it was the same for most people trying to cram as much living into a day as possible.

"I can't get all this done today, no matter how important Kenji says it is." Frustrated, Zuko dropped his head down onto the pile of scrolls and wished they would vanish. Paperwork was mundane and tedious.

"Here, give me some," Mai offered, holding out her hand.

From across the desk, Zuko tossed her about half the pile. "Feel free, please."

"I'll read; you trust me enough to listen to my verdict right? Bad document, good document; one gets no signature, the other does."

"I thought that would be obvious by now; yes, I trust you with the documents and with my life." Feeling slightly better, Zuko began his own reading.

The afternoon was interminable, each second that passed seeming one thousand times that long. He was grateful when Mai determined dinner would be awaiting them.

"Tomorrow," she warned. "You're not doing any more paperwork tonight."

Often he argued and lost. Sometimes he crept out of bed before the sun rose, reluctant to leave Mai's embrace, and got an early start on work. But tonight he did not argue and he planned to sleep the night through. Work could wait. His wife, actually living, was more important.

After dinner, legs entwined on the sofa, both sleepy and relaxed, time seemed to slow. It often did in these moments together. It was as though they created a bubble or a vacuum; nothing could penetrate that barrier. And inside it they were safe and warm, gave love and took love, and they were at peace. Time left them alone, retreated to the remainder of the world and exerted its power there. They defeated it, not forever, and when they roused, it grabbed hold of them again. But briefly, Mai and Zuko were their own world, and time did not exist there.

~~~~0000~~~~

**Stepping Stones**

The Fire Lord and Fire Lady sat side by side at the head table and watched their first born child with her new husband. The twenty five year old had eyes for no one but him and the boisterous wedding celebrations seemed to exist outside the young couple.

"Remind you of anyone?" Zuko nudged his wife.

Mai nodded and reached for his hand. They had exchanged words of love and commitment, joined two separate fires and made them one, thirty years earlier. Sometimes that day seemed like part of another life, so long ago, and sometimes it was fresher than yesterday in their memories.

_They_ still made an elegant pair and were still very much in love. Mai and Zuko were a steadfast force in the midst of change. Time gave and time took away. Iroh was gone now, had been for nearly fifteen years. His love and wisdom lived on, though his absence was felt by all his family and friends, felt so very keenly. Miyako had been a little girl when he died but still grieved him with an intensity that had surprised Mai and Zuko and Miyako herself.

She'd insisted on having an extra seat at the table for her great uncle and insisted too that somehow he had witnessed the wedding and the blossoming of her love. Mai and Zuko liked to think so too. The world was full of mysteries, after all. The older they got, the less they understood and the easier they lived with that ignorance.

Time and fortune bestowed many wondrous gifts on Mai and Zuko. They did not lessen the pain of Iroh's loss or the recent loss of Hakoda. But each birth, each wedding, each celebration of any kind provided stepping stones for their lives, buoys that helped them through more difficult events.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Zuko's eyes misted over. "And such a strong woman. She's so like you." He flipped her hand over, cradling it in his, stroking her palm. "We did well. After all that worry and all that agonizing, look at her."

Mai could not be more proud. She could not feel more love than she did at that moment in time, her husband beside her, her partner in life's journey, her daughter wed to a man she adored, a man they _too_ loved in their way.

"I see," she stated softly.

And then she did; Mai saw time stretch out in front of her, a river that ebbed and flowed. She saw her first grandchild, other weddings, funerals, life and death going on forever, such a large thing, such a monumental thing, counted down by simple days of work and rest and shared meals, reading and music, laughter and anger and tears.

Under her breath she added, "And I'm ready."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Maiko Month**_

_**Prompt#21: Serenity**_

_**Theirs Alone**_

Zuko hated wishing days away. Iroh had always insisted that each one was an opportunity to learn and though many were difficult, unpleasant or even painful, that did not decrease their value. But as Fire Lord, he experienced more than his share of pressure and conflict and headaches. And at least once each day he spent in official duties, Zuko felt an intense desire to kill someone.

Each evening, sometimes quite late, when he entered his and Mai's rooms, the weight he'd been pushing all day long vanished. Mai usually waited up for him, some silly, romantic novel in hand or something more challenging. Stretched out on the sofa or the bed, relaxed, but not quite, she got up when she heard Zuko, sauntered over and gave him a kiss.

"Dinner's waiting." Eating was important. She insisted on proper meals, no matter how many meetings Zuko might have. "You'll need to warm it up."

Smirking now, she relaxed completely. Zuko was back in their rooms, safe, intact, tired but otherwise in good spirits. She could let go of any residual anxiety.

"Good; I'm starved." He headed toward the table and heated the various dishes along with the pot of tea. "Are you eating?"

Mai had a good appetite; she'd snacked a bit earlier but could do with some more. Besides, she expected they would be burning off a few calories soon. "Yes, I'll join you."

They talked briefly about their afternoons and evenings, not lingering too long on work related things. Zuko's eyes were drawn to Mai. She wore only a nightgown, a clingy thing, black, sleeveless and knee length. All that exposed skin was more enticing than the food. He chewed and swallowed and grabbed more food with his chopsticks using mechanical gestures.

"Did you taste anything?" Mai teased. "Or are you hungry for something else now?"

Peaceful and calm, slightly sleepy, but also aroused, Zuko nodded. Mai was impossible for him to resist. He stood up and began to undress. They'd made love countless times but he could still be shy disrobing in front of his wife. Mai found this quality endearing. She watched as he peeled off layer after layer, her anticipation growing.

They luxuriated in each other, taking all the time they needed. And when they were done, curled up, two bodies one again, Zuko and Mai realized that their rooms, this space that was theirs alone, the sharing of mind and body, was its own kind of serenity. And each cherished their good fortune.

~~~~0000~~~~

**Bliss**

Tucked into the giant bed at Ember Island, Zuko and Mai enjoyed the sleep of the relaxed and content. It was an hour before sunrise and the birds had begun to sing and chirp, flitting from tree to tree and shrub to shrub, calling to mates and chicks alike. From the ocean came a stiff breeze, cool almost, one that lifted the sheers on the large window, billowing them out before releasing them again.

The darkness was deep and rich like the blackest obsidian. It enveloped the couple, surrounded them with its velvet arms. Neither heard nor saw their daughter enter the room and neither felt her crawl up onto the bed and wriggle her way down, under the covers and between her mother and father.

Mai and Zuko sighed and adjusted themselves in sleep. Smiling, five year old Miyako pressed her back against Mai's expanding belly and faced her father, one hand seeking his. She dropped off, cradled by her parents, the smile never leaving her face.

~~~~0000~~~~

The sun began its rise, fire called to fire, and Zuko shifted about in the bed. When he opened gold eyes, he met his daughter's matching ones. The sun had beckoned her as well.

"Morning, Daddy." She grinned before worming her way up Zuko's body, wrapping chubby arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"It is," he declared, kissing her back. "How about we let Mommy and baby sleep awhile?" He put a finger to his lips.

Miyako nodded her agreement. She hopped off Zuko and onto the floor. Grabbing a robe, Zuko put it on over his sleep pants and then took his daughter by the hand. In the doorway he turned to look at Mai. She'd moved and now occupied the centre of the bed. Her knees were tucked up under her pregnant stomach as if protecting the child within. One arm covered the mound and ebony hair spread out on the sheets like ribbons of silk. Her breathing was soft and even and she looked as lovely as Zuko had ever seen her.

"C'mon, Daddy." Miyako tugged on his hand with the impatience typical of a young child. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," the Fire Lord teased in a whisper.

Down in the kitchen he fixed her something and watched while she ate, taking pleasure in her pleasure.

"It's good, I take it?"

"Yep!" She smacked her lips together, proving her point. "Here, have some." Miyako pushed her bowl over to Zuko and he scooped up some rice.

"Thank you; eat your fruit, Miyako."

She stuffed a huge piece of mango in her mouth. Juice dribbled down her chin and Zuko had to smile.

"You eat _your_ fruit, Daddy." Again, she pushed over some of her food.

He ate. When they finished he led the little girl outside and they strolled to the beach. With quick bursts of energy, Miyako darted ahead and then back. She laughed joyously, taking pleasure in the freedom running provided. And once she hit the water and dipped her tiny feet, the princess shrieked.

"It's cold, Daddy."

"Not for long; the sun will warm the water up."

They sat on the sand and watched the waves, Miyako digging holes just because she could. Every time she found a shell, she exclaimed loudly, her cries competing with those of the gulls.

"I thought I might find you two out here." Both Miyako and Zuko swiveled, beaming, at the sound of Mai's gritty voice. She eased herself down onto the beach, rejecting Zuko's proffered hand. "I'm all right." Getting comfortable, she leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder. "What are my two favorite people up to?"

Miyako launched into a detailed summary of everything she and Zuko had done. The sound of her happy chattering warmed both parents' hearts. Their little family, growing soon, and their Ember Island home provided a serenity that Capitol City and the palace and all the other people they knew could not. Soon they must leave, but neither gave that a thought. Here and now was all that mattered.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Maiko Month_**

**_Prompt#22: Notes_**

**_A/N: Originally, I had only the very first part written and did not realize it was less than 300 words. So I wrote a sort of continuation...nice and sugary sweet._**

**_He's a Lucky Man_**

He found them anywhere and everywhere, tiny scraps of paper with just a few characters drawn on them; Mai's way of maintaining contact throughout the day and making their time apart more bearable. During some interminable meeting with some stuffy councilor or sycophantic mayor, Zuko shuffled his papers and inevitably come across one of Mai's notes.

_Iroh sent another crate of tea and the recipe for his moon cakes. We'll have some tonight._

He smiled, unexpected during such a serious discussion; and the councilor or mayor huffed and frowned and the urge to spank this young pup of a Fire Lord was clear on his features.

Striding down the corridors, the day's troubles weighing on Zuko like a massive slab of marble, he reached into one of his hidden pockets. When he felt the paper, when his fingers touched its edge, his face became the sun, a bright beacon that stunned the servants he passed. Unfolding it with care he read.

_I have a new nightgown. I'll be wearing it when you come to our rooms. Your job is to take it off._

When Mai was occupied elsewhere and did not attend council, Zuko stared out at that desert of wrinkled, miserable faces with dread. But tucked into the cushions of his throne was a rumpled bit of paper. Furtively, he opened it up and glanced at the characters.

_You'll do fine. I'm confident. **You** should be too. And I love you._

Buoyed by her words, Zuko presided with dignity and intelligence and fairness. He mouthed a silent 'thank you' to his wife, his partner and thought himself the luckiest man in the world.

~~~~0000~~~~

Every day she practiced, Mai watching and guiding, but not pushing too hard either. Learning to make her characters was a challenge and sometimes frustration overwhelmed Miyako. Every evening when giving the girl her bath, Mai or Zuko scrubbed black ink from pale skin. Occasionally Mai was spattered too and when Zuko entered the room after a long day, he smiled at the sight.

"Writing again or just throwing the ink around?"

Mai glared and Miyako giggled.

"I can almost make my name, Daddy. Wanna see? Wanna see?"

"Of course I want to see." Peering over their shoulders he spied the scroll and the shaky characters. "They're great, Miyako. Pretty soon you'll be writing all kinds of things."

Pleased with her father's praise, the girl bounded off, the writing already forgotten, toys on her mind now.

"Tomorrow I'll help her and you can run the council meeting; how about that?" Zuko only joked in part. It wasn't that parenting was easier; but it was spending time with someone he loved, not a bunch of crusty old men he tolerated.

"_That_ would go over well." Mai caressed his cheek briefly and leaned in for a quick kiss. "How about you take a few days off? We miss you." She knew his answer already but it never hurt to ask.

"Not this week; too much stuff going on. But next week…two days…I promise."

"I won't tell Miyako just in case you have to break that promise."

Those words stung, though Mai had every right to use them. He hung his head. "Dinner together? I'm done for the day."

"Yeah, that would be perfect"

"I want to put her to bed tonight, maybe read her something. Damn, sometimes I feel like the worst father."

"Hey," Mai consoled as she coiled her arms loosely around his neck. "You are _not_. We understand and it's not forever."

"I don't want to miss things," Zuko shrugged. "She's only five once."

~~~~0000~~~~

"Like that," Mai demonstrated the following morning. "That's right, Miya. Okay, now this character. Your Daddy will love this."

When it was done, they set the paper aside and allowed time for the ink to dry. Miyako scampered about the room, plopping down to play sometimes, peeking out the window others, petting her huge, scruffy cat, Kenta in between. Mai enjoyed a cup of tea and read a few pages of her current book.

"Let's check the ink now, Miya."

With careful fingers, the tiny princess dabbed at one of the characters. They came away clean and she grinned. "It's ready, Momma."

"Go ahead and roll it up. We'll stuff it in your father's robes when he has lunch with us."

Miyako quivered with excitement the remainder of the morning. During their walk in the gardens, she raced about, all excess energy.

"Is it lunch time yet?"

Mai sighed then laughed, taking Miyako by the hand. "Close enough."

They met Zuko in one of the palaces myriad of corridors. He lit up when he spotted them, his entire day just made so much better.

"Hungry, little girl?" he inquired, leaning down to tickle her.

"Yep and we gots a surprise for you."

In the dining room, Zuko tossed his outer robe aside and sat down to eat. Pretending to fold the robe neatly, Mai tucked Miyako's note inside. From across the table, the princess watched, gold eyes glimmering.

~~~~0000~~~~

He felt it an hour or so later, during a dull conversation with some mayor from some city. With as much discretion as he could muster, Zuko tugged the paper out and unrolled it beneath his desk. He met the mayor's eyes and nodded, pretending great interest in his ideas and complaints. The other man satisfied for the moment, the Fire Lord glanced down and read the characters.

_You're the best daddy in the whole world._

_Love,_

_Miyako_

Swelling with pride and love, Zuko sat up straighter. He wanted to tell the world about Miyako and Mai and how wonderful they were. He wanted to shout it out to everyone. But in the end, that did not matter. _He_ knew. He knew that he was the most fortunate man in the world.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Maiko Month**_

_**Prompt #23 Fire and Steel ...slight bit of mature-ish content here**_

_**Fire and Steel (works as a title too)**_

Candles, tall, thin and elegant, sat on every available surface. The flames shifted and flickered as an evening breeze, cooling and soft, entered through the open windows. Shadows moved too, like other worldly creatures, dark representations of their solid counterparts.

On the bed, on his back, naked, the Fire Nation's leader writhed beneath his wife's ministrations. Wearing several blades and holding one in her hand, she dragged the tip along his chest. Mai bit her lip in concentration, as if what occupied her was the most important job in the world. Making swirling motions with her knife, she left a path of pink along pale skin. Occasionally she leaned down close and kissed the wounds, her tongue flicking out, tasting, the sensation making both of them tremble.

Zuko had no words. But his eyes flew open when the blade went a little deeper. He looked into Mai's, all passion and want, trying hard to focus. With great tenderness she lowered her head and pressed her lips to his.

"Sh," she whispered in his ear. "Sh." He hadn't said a word, but Mai felt the need to soothe her lover.

The blade then continued its downward travel, scraping abdominal muscles, outlining their taught, firm shapes. Zuko squirmed, and astride his thighs, her sex damp, Mai squirmed too.

The tiny flames made her blade shimmer, the light cavorting along its killer edge. Mai imagined they made a stunning sight; pale skin, deep red sheets, her ebony hair a straight, smooth cape, the room aglow. _Zuko's_ beauty was inescapable. Sprawled beneath her, a perfect male form, scars she loved on face and chest, scars that told more about Zuko than any of his words ever could.

Overcome, Mai felt tears start down her cheeks. Zuko reached up, wiping one away, putting the finger in his mouth, ingesting her love.

"Okay?" He struggled with the word.

"Mmm," she nodded, almost incoherent.

She edged the blade lower still. Zuko arched his back and fire emerged from his fingertips, tiny tendrils, like climbing vines. They sought out Mai's blade, wrapping around it, kissing the steel. Mai let go, the heat too much. Inching forward, she positioned herself, groaning when she dropped down onto Zuko.

She settled for a moment, staring at her lover, flames still emanating from his fingers, eyes closed, breathing sharp and shallow, _gasps_ really. He was ready and so was she. And then she began to move.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Maiko Month**_

_**Prompt # 24, Promise**_

_**Oblivion**_

As they lay together on her sofa, the only two people in Capitol City, the Fire Nation, the world, as Mai pressed her head to Zuko's chest and counted the beats of his heart, she wanted to make him promise. Her pride stopped her from asking.

"_Now that you're home again, don't ever leave. Promise me you'll stay, okay?"_

He dozed, one hand tangled in her hair, oblivious to all Mai's turmoil. He was steeped in his own. Though he was relaxed now, so warm and firm beneath her, his breathing soft, his face still, Mai knew that Zuko was in the midst of a crisis. Back where he had wanted to be for so long, nothing was quite the same. He carried guilt about Iroh and was so lost that it broke her heart. Zuko was on the cusp of some great change or great act. That both frightened and excited Mai. She wondered if she would play a part.

Mai didn't know what to do, what to say. Words of wisdom and comfort always eluded her. So she kissed him instead, caressed his body, watched him draw closer to her and at the same time further away. It hurt to have him here with her and know he was not happy. Oh there were moments of joy, moments when he forgot and lived in the present with her. And when they touched, fire always ignited in each of them, coiling from some spot deep inside, up and out, heating their kisses and their awkward groping.

"_Promise me that you'll love me forever. Promise me that you love me now. Don't go. Don't be distant. Tell me what's going on. Promise me."_

Zuko stirred beneath her and Mai smoothed out her expression before applying a smirk.

"Good sleep?" she asked.

"Mmm, yeah." His words were thick and slow and he blinked at her a few times, smiling. "I like this."

Zuko wrapped his arms about Mai's waist and stroked her back, her behind, her thighs. Mai quieted the nagging voices in her mind and let go, sinking into the moment, sinking into oblivion.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Prompt #25: Illuminate**_

**_Inspired by the beautiful Florence and the Machine song 'Spectrum': "Say my name and every colour illuminates; we are shining and we will never be afraid again."_**

**_Say my Name_**

More than three years had passed since Zuko last heard Mai's voice. He dreamed about her often and sometimes when he awoke, disappointed and forlorn and alone, he wept bitter tears, pounding fists into his pillow. Everything about her was fading, looked like some sepia coloured painting instead of bright and sharp. She'd been twelve and he couldn't imagine the changes she'd gone through. Part of him feared seeing her again, feared rejection and feared that everything would somehow be different between them.

She'd been such a lovely girl, tall and slender with slight curves and a head of ebony hair that was the envy of many. Her voice was not high pitched and girly, but deep rather and already somewhat sensual. The thought of it made Zuko quiver.

He never said her name aloud, never mentioned to his uncle how much he missed and longed for Mai. He kept that to himself, a valuable treasure, something intimate and painful, something to savor.

And so when he saw her in Ba Sing Se, fifteen and all grown up, taller still, he was struck dumb. He wanted to say so much, ached to tell her how he'd missed her presence in his life, the way she had of making everything seem better, something that he could at least endure. But he stared shyly instead and waited for her.

"Zuko." Mai walked toward him, all easy grace, loose clothing trailing along behind her. Her face was neutral, as if anticipating any and all outcomes of this meeting. But her eyes betrayed her; they glistened with emotion. And her voice, it betrayed the girl too. "Zuko," she said again, tasting his name on her tongue. She'd missed him as well; it was clear to the prince now.

The world, _his_ world, brightened with those two syllables. Everything was illuminated now. Vibrant colours filled his vision. _Mai_ filled his vision. And for that moment, forgetting all his troubles, Zuko was happy.

~~~~0000~~~~

**A/N: Also, here's a poem I wrote for the previous prompt 'Promise'.**

**Promises**

His promise is a whisper, breath tickling her ear.

She takes it in, examines it and accepts.

_With you I'll stay 'til the end._

Neither wants to think about _that_.

_I am yours; heart, soul, body, mind._

He's a romantic, an idealist, so different from her.

This she accepts too.

And she sends her own promise back, in the paths her fingertips weave.

_You, you, only you; it could never be another._

His skin twitches, absorbing her vow.

He sighs, content again, pacified; all is well.

Her fingers rest on his hip, the curve of bone, their dance over for now.

Each carries two promises within, and each falls into sleep,

Cradled by their truth and cradled by their power.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Prompt #26: Marriage**_

_**Perfect Arrangement**_

_Is this what marriage does?_

Mai reached upward and touched the headpiece she wore; outward verification that she was the Fire Lord's wife. She'd been treated with respect before while roaming the palace. Zuko would tolerate no less. And Mai could be a fierce figure herself. But now, _Fire Lady_ Mai was treated with deference and everyone tripped over their own feet to please _her _and by proxy their lord.

"It's weird," she mentioned to Zuko over lunch. The food was delicious, one of cook's specialties, but Mai pushed the meat and vegetables about with her chopsticks, not eating much of anything.

Zuko set down his own utensils. "What's weird?" Reaching across the table, he put his hand on Mai's.

"Everything's different now that we're married. Does a ceremony mean that much? I'm the same Mai, aren't I?" She felt stupid and naïve for not realizing such a small thing, but such a _big _thing too would change the attitudes of many. Respect or no, until she and Zuko said the words of the marriage ceremony, there were those who thought she might be a passing fancy, someone Zuko slept with while keeping his eye out for a bride. He never gave them that impression. He never showed anything but adoration and respect. Still, people were people and enjoyed their speculations.

"What do you mean?"

"Take your jerk councilmen for instance; now they're all 'What do you think, Fire Lady Mai? Is there anything we can do for you, Fire Lady Mai?' Seriously, they make me sick." She yanked out one of her blades and aimed it at the far wall, imagining several older men, one eye open wide, the other full of knife. It hit with a thud and wobbled a bit before stilling.

"Ah, yeah, I've noticed. Don't pay them any attention." He gave her hand a squeeze. "I married you because I love you and wanted to tell the whole world."

"And because it's 'proper'?"

"Proper?" He pondered that for a moment. "I guess it's just what people in love do. Do you regret it or something?" He felt panic and insecurity rise like an ocean tide.

"No, Zuko, no; it's the ultimate commitment and it was beautiful. I guess….it's like they twist it into something else, a business arrangement or something." Mai was usually a pragmatic woman, not a fiery, passionate romantic like Zuko. Except, when it came to her relationship with him, whatever romance she possessed, well, it emerged and then flourished, a dying flower suddenly exposed to sun and rain.

"It's not business for me." Zuko leaned in for a kiss, to reassure Mai and to reassure himself too. "And I don't care what they think. I'm so happy to be your husband."

"That's what matters then." She gave her head a small shake as if clearing unwanted thoughts away. "I guess maybe I'm hungry after all." Mai began to eat and Zuko watched with relief.

"What do you want to do after dinner? Go for a walk?"

"I'll think of something." Her raspy voice, laced with innuendo, made Zuko tremble. Mai noticed and smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Prompt #27: Scarlet **_

_**Born in Blood **_

Red on red, Mai's blood stained the sheets. Sweat dampened her hair and it clung in stringy bits to her neck. Zuko was exhausted. He couldn't imagine then how tired Mai must be.

_It was such an easy pregnancy too; nothing wrong, everything perfect._

He ached for his wife, longed to take her pain away. But there was nothing for it; all he could do was sit by her side, hold her hand, encourage, brush off her angry, bitter words and soothe her fears. That was difficult when Zuko was terrified himself. He looked to the midwife for any signs of change.

The old woman shook her head, a slight motion too difficult for Mai to catch. Zuko poured Mai a glass of chilled water and held it for her as she gulped it down. Finished, she shoved his hand away and turned her face, burying it in the pillow. Scalding tears streaked her cheeks. She sobbed, just once, her shoulders heaving, before facing the room and the world once more.

Their baby was large and facing the wrong way and Mai was small. The combination could be deadly for both mother and child. At the very least, Mai would suffer, _had_ suffered, more than was right or normal, more than Zuko could bear to witness. The baby would tear her apart when it finally emerged. This might be their only child.

Closing his eyes, Zuko chanted under his breath. "Let them be all right. Let them be all right. Let them be all right." He reached for Mai's hand and held it loosely, letting her fingers dangle. He didn't want to press too hard, give her any more discomfort.

Time was running out. The midwife crooked her gnarled finger at Zuko.

"She has to push again, now." Mai writhed with another contraction. Pale hands grasped the sheets, scrunching the silk in her fingers. She wanted to scream. Her mouth opened, a pink 'o', but no sound emerged. "Prepare her, my lord."

Zuko sat on the edge of the bed. He gazed at Mai, so wrung out, so frail, so desperate for it all to be over. "You have to do it now, Mai, or the baby might die." He couldn't say "And you might die too." That was too much.

Normally she would retort with some sarcastic remark like 'well, don't sugar coat it or anything' but she said nothing, simply nodded, hanging on to what little energy and strength she had left in her reserves, that store women could draw on at times like these.

He kissed her forehead and smoothed back damp black hair. "You're so strong," he whispered. "I admire you so much. And I love you, Mai."

When the next contraction came, she pushed, putting everything she had into it, panting like an overheated dog.

"Good," the midwife encouraged.

It continued like that, contraction after contraction. Mai was in silent agony. She wouldn't complain, wouldn't say anything, but the pain was etched on her face, like scratches on fine metal. When the baby finally broke free of Mai's body and its head emerged, she let out a low growl, sat up and pushed again, a soldier fighting her toughest battle.

That first cry brought relief, intense and sharp, to the couple. Pink and coated in her mother's blood, the girl child howled her introduction, screaming to the world 'I'm here; look at me'. Mai managed a smile and watched with avid eyes as their daughter was handed off to an assistant. And then she knew nothing.

~~~~0000~~~~

The amount of blood shocked Zuko. It seemed to drain from the top of her body down, leaving Mai paler than pale. Willing himself not to panic he paced around the midwife as she worked between Mai's legs, staunching the blood, stitching wide tears. He wondered if a physician would have been a better choice. No, the midwife had delivered far more babies than the palace doctor. She knew her business and Mai was in good hands.

It was night again by the time the woman retreated to another room, exhausted herself, hungry and thirsty.

"She'll need rest, lots of rest. And she needs to drink a lot; water, juice, tea, whatever. And make certain she eats. She's got healing to do and a baby to feed. It will all take its toll."

He was almost afraid to be alone with Mai. Well, the infant rested in her bassinet, trussed up in a diaper, cap and warm blanket, all clean now, fists and eyes both scrunched shut. Not comfortable with the idea of picking his daughter up yet, he carried the bassinet over to the bed.

She was lovely, a good sized baby with tufts of ebony hair.

"Hello," Zuko said softly. "Hello, baby; you need a name, don't you?"

"Ake." Mai had opened her eyes and observed father and daughter. "She was anointed in my blood. It seems fitting." She licked her lips, the movement slow. Just that and those few words had tired her further. Zuko gave her water. She sipped this time, letting the cold liquid trickle down her throat.

"Ake," Zuko repeated. "Yes."

"Put her on the bed, beside me, please."

Biting his lip, Zuko scooped up the child. He lay her down gingerly and tucked her up against Mai's side. The new mother could just see Ake's face. She smiled.

"Worth it, so worth it," she murmured. "Gonna sleep now."

The baby would be hungry soon. They would deal with that when the time came. For now, they would all rest. Zuko walked around the bed and crawled up on the other side. He put an arm about Mai, protecting her, one finger resting on Ake's cheek.

***Ake means scarlet in Japanese**


	28. Chapter 28

**Prompt #28: Seasons**

**New Life**

She'd always scoffed at the sentimentality that spring evoked. All that talk of new life and new beginnings, fresh starts and second chances made Mai roll her eyes with derision. She preferred the autumn when the sun was weaker, the darkness closed in fast, certain plants died off, leaving brown stems and coloured leaves. The sound of them skittering across the garden path, the crunch of them underfoot, the feel of the breeze, cool on her cheeks, invigorated Mai.

But now, with a child growing inside, its movements tiny flutters, butterfly wings, she was spring personified.

~~~~0000~~~~

One hand resting on her belly, Mai walked through the palace gardens. She talked to the baby, describing the apple tree, its pinkish white blossoms, the sweet smell that wafted through the air, the warmth of the breeze as it tickled her bangs.

Mai rested beneath the tree, smiling to her old, familiar friend, placing a hand on its rough bar. She recalled younger days, uncertain days when a smile from Zuko could make everything better. That smile still fixed things. And their love had grown stronger like the tree had grown taller, that much closer to the sky now.

Zuko found her there awhile later, concern and relief on his face. His robes were in a state of disarray and hair was loose, flying about everywhere. "I couldn't find you."

"That's what the servants are for Zuko; I'm sure I told _someone_ I was going for a walk." She held her hand out and Zuko helped her up. Mai said a silent farewell to the tree.

"With the baby I, panicked."

"You _would_," she declared not without affection.

"I ordered lunch. You have to eat properly, Mai."

"When have I ever not eaten properly?"

"But with the baby….."

"Zuko, relax. I'm fine. I went for a walk and I sat under the tree and I drifted off."

He looked at the apple tree fondly then as if noticing it for the first time. "Our tree," he stated with reverence.

"Yeah, and it's a perfect spring day and I wanted the baby to see." Mai felt foolish but Zuko seemed to understand.

"I'll bet she loved it."

Mai nodded. "I think she did." She stroked her abdomen and crooned something wordless under her breath.

Hands clasped loosely, they strolled back to the palace, each imagining their first child playing beneath the apple tree, petals raining down on dark hair, her laughter a delight.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Prompt #29: Cryptic**_

_**Goodbye**_

The balcony was bathed in late afternoon sunshine. Mai dozed in a comfortable chair. The heat felt good. These days she couldn't keep warm. Her heart was sluggish and blood moved through her body like some sort of thick paste. She smiled when Zuko approached from behind and placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"Thought I might find you here; these days you like the sun almost as much as I do."

"Old bones," she offered by way of explanation. "I'm not what I used to be, Zuko."

"Heh, none of us are." The Fire Lord shifted another chair and parked himself beside Mai. He took her hand in his and cradled it. "You're cold." He called upon his fire and warmed Mai's hand, sending tiny filaments of heat along her arm and into her body. He'd done it so many times throughout their marriage. He recalled fondly frigid nights in one or other of the poles, he and Mai huddled beneath furs, his fire raging inside, radiating outward and enveloping Mai. Her little sighs of contentment had always warmed _him_.

"I'll miss that."

Zuko frowned. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Not today," Mai quipped.

Unsettled feeling, Zuko pulled out his crown and ran a hand through long grey hair. "How about some tea? I could use a cup."

Mai gave a nod. "Bring some cookies too." She felt like something sweet though her appetite had dimmed over the past few months.

"All right then; give me a few minutes."

When he got back, Mai was asleep. Frowning once more, Zuko picked her up and carried her to the bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and drank his tea while watching over her.

~~~~0000~~~~

"I'd like to take a trip, Zuko."

"Oh?" He was taken a bit off guard. Mai and he had stuck pretty close to home for the past few months.

"Yeah, to Ember Island; I want to see it one more time."

"What do you mean 'one more time'? We'll see it plenty of times. We can move there if you really want to. I can let Miyako take over." He felt panic start to rise. Mai's behaviour had been strange the past few weeks. Something was wrong and he was afraid to ask. He didn't want to face some terrible reality; not right now, not yet.

"I'd like to believe that, Zuko." She gave him a quick hug. "I can make the arrangements. How does next week sound?"

"Sure, whatever you like."

The Fire Lord looked back over his shoulder as he walked away from Mai, back to the office and some task or other. Something cold and chill had grabbed hold of his insides and would not relinquish its grip. Zuko was terrified.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Mom, why don't you just tell him? All these cryptic comments are making him wonder anyway." Their eldest child, Miyako, fought back tears. "He knows that something's wrong."

"I guess I'm being selfish. I hope that your father figures it out so I don't _have_ to tell him." Mai's raspy voice cracked. "I don't think I can do that. I don't think I can watch his face, see it fall apart."

"He has a right to know, Mom."

"When I'm dead, I'm dead forever. Let him have his happiness for a bit longer."

Miyako relented. She rested her head on Mai's shoulder, enjoying her mother's company while she could.

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko relaxed in their bed, waiting for Mai to join him. She sat at the dressing table brushing out her hair. No longer the ebony of her youth, it was still lovely.

"I'll just be a minute." She shot him a mischievous look. "I hope you're not expecting sex, Zuko."

"I wouldn't say no." What he really wanted was to hold Mai close, wrap her up in his arms and remain like that for the rest of time.

"When did you ever?" She snorted and stood up, slipping out of her robe.

His wife still cut a fine figure too, slender and graceful. Zuko took note of every step, every swing of her arms, every roll of her eyes, and committed them to memory. Once she was curled up beside him, Zuko began to stroke her hair.

"You're ill, aren't you?" His words were a frightened, urgent whisper.

"It took you awhile, but I knew you would figure it out."

"How can you joke?" Zuko jerked upwards and away from Mai. "How can you possibly find any of this amusing?"

"I don't want to be sad, Zuko. I have a few weeks left." She averted her eyes, avoiding the devastation on Zuko's features. "Let's live them as best we can."

"You should have told me." He wept now, his entire body trembling with the force of it.

"Maybe; I don't know. Just hold me, Zuko. Hold me until I fall asleep. Don't let go."

~~~~0000~~~~

"They were a great few weeks, weren't they?"

Mai was still and cold beneath the sheet. Her eyes were closed. Zuko would never stare into their depths again. He kissed her cheek and held her hand and did not budge even when Miyako found them.

"Oh," she gasped. "Oh, Dad."

"She was happy, wasn't she?" Zuko didn't look up.

"So happy, Dad."

She joined her father and together they remained, _watching_, _remembering_, until the sun sank into the western sky.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Prompt #30: Apathy**_

_**Entropy**_

Mai stopped at the door, turned around, giving Zuko one last chance. "I'm going to the training room. Do you want to come?"

He shook his head, barely, and continued to stare out the window, his expression empty and desolate. Mai closed her eyes for a moment and sighed with utter frustration. Since Iroh's funeral two weeks earlier, he had not left their rooms, had barely left the bed. She dragged him to the bath and forced him to eat. Nothing seemed to matter any longer; not her, not the nation, _nothing_. Mai was ripped in two, one half wanting to slap him, hard, wake him up while the other half wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms and make the ache go away.

She grieved too. She missed Iroh. She mourned those happy days at the Jasmine Dragon that were to be no longer. But Mai had to be strong. Zuko had never needed her more.

"I won't be long."

~~~~0000~~~~

Her workout was intense. Days of bottled up energy drove her hard and when she was finished, Mai dripped sweat. She took a quick bath next, one of the training room's luxuries, and put on fresh clothing. Her body felt better than it had in days. And Mai was determined to wrest Zuko away from the morass of apathy that claimed him.

Back in their rooms, she grabbed Zuko by the shoulders and pulled him round to face her. He didn't resist, but didn't meet her eyes either.

"It's time to snap out of it now, Zuko. I know that part of you is dying. I understand that. But you need to focus. You have a country to lead." She paused then and gave his head a bit of a jerk. He looked at her. Gold eyes were listless. "And _I _need you. I miss you. This whole 'I don't care about anything' routine; I do it better than you do. I performed it for years. Don't even try to compete."

Zuko broke away from her and retreated back inside. At a loss now, and desperate, Mai pulled out a blade and threw it at her husband. It grazed his bare arm, just as she had intended. Blood bubbled along the line of the cut, pretty beads of red. He ignored it. She threw again, hitting his other arm. He whirled about then and screamed fire at her. She ducked and tumbled out of its way. Zuko's tight fists were aflame next.

"Come on," Mai goaded him. "Fight me."

She released her darts. He destroyed them all mid-flight. Pulling out a throwing star, Mai dropped to the floor and tossed upwards. Zuko ducked this time and the star landed in the centre of a tapestry. They continued like that until the Fire Lord's flames fizzled out and exhaustion claimed him. Falling to the bed he began to weep and Mai knew that he would begin to heal.

Sitting beside him, Mai stroked his forehead and whispered, "I'm here."


	31. Chapter 31

_**Maiko Month**_

_**Prompt #31: Rage**_

_**Well, that's it folks...all done. I've got two for the final prompt. I hope you've enjoyed the series of drabbles/stories.**_

_**Future Plans**_

The rage kept her pain at bay. Mai contemplated tearing the letter into hundreds of pieces, making a puzzle out of the scroll. But something always stopped her. And then she would read the brief letter once more, fuming at the words that said nothing really, nothing but that she had been left behind and in the dark.

Mai pictured Zuko hunched over his desk, brush in hand, trying in that earnest way of his to choose the best words, to make her understand. He would run a hand through his hair, frustrated, and make attempt after attempt, eventually settling for what he had given her. But words on a scroll, scribbles of black on white, did not convey the emotion behind his decision to leave. If he'd come to her and she had looked into his eyes, Mai would know far more than she knew now.

She could have pinned him to the wall and demanded a better explanation. Wriggling and writhing, he would have given it to her. Perhaps Mai wouldn't agree with his reasoning. At least she would know; she would be a part of this momentous decision in her lover's life.

Mai was worth more than a few characters. She loved him and she deserved better. And when she saw him again, if he survived and came back to her, Mai would unleash her cold fury, let it unfurl with calculated slowness before showering it down upon the prince. _He_ would know his _own_ pain. And perhaps her rage would abate.

~~~~0000~~~~

**_A/N: Based on/inspired by the 'Rebound' comic featuring Mai._**

**_Decisions_**

The cheerful noises emanating from the bath, her brother's and Aunt Mura's laughing and singing, did nothing to lesson Mai's rage. After escaping with Tom-Tom, she'd felt strong and empowered and relieved too. Now, anger seethed inside. It was a toxin, traveling through her body, her heart the engine, her veins and arteries the roadways. Every part of her shook with it.

She was grateful for the solitude and grateful for the dark as well. She could embrace the rage and come to terms with it. Mai held a blade in one hand, her anchor, while the portrait of her and Zuko sat on the bed next to her. She touched its edge with her other hand, another anchor.

Zuko was an idiot. He'd kept things from her, important things. She should have been his confidante, his shoulder to lean on. Instead, she'd wandered about the outskirts of his life, privy to nothing. Mai wondered if he had any inkling just how devastated his behaviour left her. How could he think it was all right to keep secrets? What kind of relationship did he want anyway? Did he think she was too fragile to handle the knowledge? He knew better than that. He knew she was strong and capable.

No, he'd been afraid of her reaction to the promise and his visits with Ozai. He'd been a coward. Still, she loved him. Agni, she'd loved him forever. That would not change. But _he_ needed to.

Her father was another matter.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Don't be too hard on him," her aunt had said.

Those were the stupidest words Mai had ever heard. "He's plotting against the Fire Lord. He wants Ozai back on the throne. _Ozai, _Aunt Mura. I've told you about him."

"Yes, I know. And Zuko plotted against his father, the Fire Lord. Many see him as a usurper and a traitor, Mai. I know that's difficult for you to acknowledge. But it's true."

"Zuko's a good man. Ozai's a…" She caught herself, glancing at Tom-Tom. He continued to play on the floor, a pile of discarded blooms in his lap.

"Yet, you're here at my flower shop, half-heartedly making arrangements, your life in limbo." She patted Mai's hand. "And I'm glad to have you. I'm not saying your father is right. I'm just saying that everyone sees things from a different perspective. I don't want Ozai on the throne. I think Zuko will do a good job, given a chance."

"He betrayed me, Auntie. He paid some guy to take me on a date, to trick me. He actually thought I would go along with his plan, just because I broke up with Zuko. That's a personal thing, not political. And damn it, he was trying to indoctrinate Tom-Tom. They were using pictures of Zuko as target practice. Come on, Aunt Mura; he's the traitor. And he's using his family. And where's my mother in all this? Or is she just pretending everything is all right, like she always does?"

Mai hated her parents then, loathed the thought of them. She wanted to keep Tom-Tom safe, keep him with her forever. She knew that wouldn't work. In a day or so, her mother or father would come to retrieve the boy. And he would be at their mercy. Grabbing her brother and running away from everything occurred to her. Had she done that already when she left the palace? No, that was different. She needed to leave Zuko. And _he_ needed to realize that she would not tolerate his behaviour.

"I don't know about your mother, dear. I didn't know about any of this."

"I'm so full of…I just want to…" Mai clenched her fists. She was itching for another fight. When she threw her blades, everything else evaporated and her head was clear. Only the throw mattered, taking down her opponents. Life became those few minutes; there was no past and no future, no pain and disappointment, no anger, no hurt.

"Pain is part of life, Mai. It makes the joys sweeter." Mura pulled Mai into a hug. "I know you're suffering. It will get better. But you need to make some decisions. Go on now. I'll mind your brother."

~~~~0000~~~~

"Decisions," Mai mused. "She's right."

Mai slipped her blade back into its holster. She rolled up the portrait and tucked it inside the drawer of her bedside table. A knock sounded on her bedroom door.

"Mai? Tom-Tom wants to see you. May I come in?"

"Sure," she called.

The door opened and the little boy burst in. "Mai, Mai, Mai; can I have another ride one day? It was fun." He clamored up onto the bed and snuggled against his big sister, unaware of her turmoil.

Pressing her nose to his head, she inhaled deeply the smell of freshly washed hair and clean little boy. Mai couldn't help but crack a smile.

"One day," she promised, hoping it would be under better circumstances.

"I wanna sleep here." He wriggled under the covers not waiting for her answer. Big eyes blinked at Mai and he grinned toothily. "I love you."

"Well, if you love me, I guess it's all right." She nodded to Mura who closed the door, leaving brother and sister alone.

Mai hunkered down on the bed and wrapped an arm about Tom-Tom. She knew what to do now. Rage must be pushed aside and pride too. Zuko was off somewhere searching for his mother. That much she knew. When he came back, with or without Ursa, Mai would go to him. He needed her now, needed to know about the rebellion and her father's involvement. Tom-Tom would _not_ grow up in a dark world full of violence and war. Their nation would not revert. It would go forward.

The Fire Nation needed Zuko. And, though it was difficult to admit, Mai needed him too.


End file.
